The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett
by Ninja.At.Heart
Summary: Emmett wins the job of baby-sitting Bella. But he gets bored quickly. Emmett chooses to have a little fun with Bella. Will Emmett regret his choice? Will Bella survive without a scratch? How will Alice and Edward react to emmett's choice. Attempt of humor
1. the Fun begins for Emmett

The Misadventures of Bella And Emmett!

**Chapter 1: the Fun begins . . . for Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I do not on the amazing book Twilight. Or any of its characters. **

**Em's POV **

_Tic… tock… Tic… Tock…_Sigh _Tic … Tock… Tic… Tock…_

I glared at the grandfather clock. _Toc … Tock… _I clenched and unclenched my hands in tight fits in annoyance.

It is no fun when your brother forces you to stay home and watch his girlfriend. Just because I hunted the day before and didn't need to go, it got me the occupation of babysitting. _Tic... Tock…_ It was 11:00 at night._ Tic... Tock…_ Edward swore that if Alice saw me bugging Bella in the middle of the night. He would have me a mountain of ashes in a second. _Tic... Tock…_

_Tic… tock… Tic… Tock…_ _Tic … Tock… Tic… Tock…_

This is the last straw. I snarled at the clock. I seized the closest thing to me, which happened to be my football, and chucked it at the clock. _Crash! Slam! Clank! _ The giant clock toppled over and cracked into two. Glass littered the wood floor and shimmered on the floor.

"Esme I going to kill me," I groaned.

Hopefully Alice didn't see that.

Now I'm stuck here just begging to be in trouble. I bounded up and kicked the clock causing a massive dent in the wood. I was already in enough trouble so I couldn't get into a worse. Unless. . .

**~Alice's POV~**

I bulked in mid-stride and tripped slightly. A vision washed over me.

_Emmett was about to crack under annoyance. The clock ticked one more time before he finally crashed and burned. He snarled wickedly at Esme's prized Grandfather clock. He groaned and said, "Esme is going to kill me." Emmett got up and kicked the clock. _

The vision went black and I couldn't find anything. I snapped out of the vision. Edward started cackling. He stumbled and crashed into the ground. Quickly followed, Jasper exploded out in laughter too. Humor fueled the air and we all started laughing. We all limped over in pure bliss, excluding Edward who was on the ground.

Our laughter soon receded into silence besides the howling wind. Jasper was still grinning like a mad man from the past humor in the air.

"What was even funny in the first place?" Rosalie Asked suddenly breaking our silence.

"Emmett," Edward and I explained and said at the same moment.

Another round of laughter rang out through the forest. Swiftly silenced when Esme and Carlisle appeared by us.

"Hey Carlisle," I called out trying to sound casual as if nothing happened. In return he gave me a stern glare and that suddenly made me shut up.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing," well all chorused at the same time.

"Oh please. We could have heard you a mile away if we were humans," Esme cried out

"Emmett," I sighed finally after a few minutes.

**~Bella's POV~**

"Bella!!!" A voice screamed right into my ear.

I jerked up right and smacked my head into something cold and hard. I was dazed for a few minutes. I sluggishly fluttered open my eyes. I came face to face with a pale face. Emmett.

"Edward is going to be so furious!" I shrieked at him. My face felt flushed, and my head ached painfully.

"Don't worry about him or Alice." Emmett said calmly.

"She'll see this and Edward will come running back." I insisted.

I heard a snicker of laughter from behind Emmett. Who . . . Emmett moved and gestured with his hands to Seth. The one and only Seth. Oh glorious Seth, one of the few Alice couldn't see in the future. He was grinning like an idiot and shaking his head in laughter.

"Why the heck are you here?" I cried out.

"He promised me food and a year supply of clothes." Seth said like it was nothing.

"Okay. . ." I trailed off, "Emmett why is he here?"

"He is here because Alice can't see him and we are going to have some fun with you. And we can't let little Eddie know can we now. He'll be a party pooper and you know that," Emmett said that like it was so evident and I was a dim-witted tiny human.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Emmett's cell phone went high-pitched beeping off as somebody tried to call him. I was about to retort if it wasn't that.

"Seth shut up. I'm going to put it on speaker," Emmett muttered.

I was forced to up and I was standing beside Emmett in a second. His large arm draped around my shoulder and his cold hand positioned over my mouth. I tried to bite him hard but my attempts were fruitless.

"Hey Alice." Emmett said in a bored tone. It was droning on gradually.

"Where in the world is Bella!?!?!?" Alice half screeched and half hissed.

Seth wordlessly and silently clamped his hand over his mouth to delay his laughter. I struggled to open my mouth to yelp out a plead for help. But Emmett's hand secured his hold on me.

"At her house. Why what's wrong," Emmett asked hurriedly perfectly acting as if he didn't know already.

"Yours and Hers future disappeared." Alice exclaimed believing Emmett.

Oh how I wanted to scream at Alice for being so dim-witted. How could she believe what the idiot I called my brother had said? Ugh! I hated Emmett and his stupid super strength. Why did have to be here and in charge of me. This sucked.

"What my baby sister is in trouble?!?!?!" Emmett said in a horrified tone. His eyes went wide, just to annoy us. Well more like me.

"I don't know. I can't see her fu-," Alice was interrupted on the phone was muffle of noise.

"Get her and bring her to our house now. I don't care about Charlie. Make her write a note saying that you two are having some bonding time or something. I don't know. Then never let her out of your sight. Tell her I won't come because she'll say no don't let me ruin it." Edward cried out almost too fast for me to understand. The other line was silent and Edward hung up.

Emmett released me and Seth blow up laughing. I grumbled something incoherent under my breath. Emmett grinned like an evil mad man.

"What's so funny?" I questioned him paranoid.

"C'mon we are leaving." Emmett seized me around the waist and carried me like a football. Seth followed behind us still grinning like an idiot.

"Where are we going?" I cried out being sleep deprived had its grasp on me now. Before you know it I would go crazy.

"Any where but here. I was thinking Montana, some where but not here," Emmett replied as if nothing had happened.

"Why?" I asked him my eyes started drooping.

"We don't want Eddie to stop us from having fun do we?" Emmett explained easily.

"I do." I murmured.

"Yeah right. You never get to do anything fun. Eddie also clearly stated that he wanted you to have more human experiences remember? The more you do the less you have to wait to become a vampire." Emmett said a matter of fact.

"What!?!?" Seth exclaimed loudly.

"I'm joking okay Seth," Emmett replied.

Emmett opened the back car door of his jeep and let Seth climb into it first. He tossed me in and Seth caught me easily. Emmett slammed the door shut and jumped into the front. He revved the engine and pretended to crack his neck like the do in movies.

"The chase begins," Emmett yelped.

"Sure does," Seth said excitedly, "What's on our list of things to do first?"

I heard Seth say that before I passed out from sleep deficiency. . .

**A/N: I hope you like this story. I wasn't going to write it till it was bugging me enough. I got this idea awhile ago but never thought I'll actually write it. At first I had a vision of how it was going to be like, but it changed . . . a lot. **

**~Twerd~ **


	2. Why me?

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own anything**

_**Recap: "The chase begins," Emmett yelped.**_

"_**Sure does," Seth said excitedly, "What's on our list of things to do first?"**_

_**I heard Seth say that before I passed out from sleep deficiency.**_

**Chapter 2: Why me?**

**~Em's POV~**

"I think Bella is coming around," Seth whispered to me.

I snicker quietly. We had Bella wrapped up in a rope so she couldn't access a phone or some how manage to run away from us. We were invincible. Seth thought we should put a phone right in front of her to mock her. So we did. I could not wait for our first "human" experience for her. Seth grabbed the seagull's feather that we had picked up from the beach in England. He started tickling her with the long fluffy end of the feather.

"A little more," I coaxed him. Bella's nose twitched. I started roaring with laughter. Bella jerked forward and gasped in shock.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Bella cried, desperately trying to cover her eye but then she quickly realized she was tied up, "You killed my eye."

"Silly Bella. You're a vampire you can't get your eye hurt. Gosh. I thought you knew everything about being a vampire." I jeered at her.

"What!" Bella broke down in sobs, "No. NO! Edward was supposed to change me." Giant tears rolled down her beet red cheeks. She didn't notice them at all. What a human.

Seth bursted out laughing. More like cackling but who cares.

"HOW could you go along with this? I thought you didn't want me to be changed," Bella screamed at Seth. She begins to go into hysterics.

I clamped a heavy hand over her mouth. Bella stopped trying to scream and struggled to get loose.

"Shut up Bella. You are going to wake the humans next door. Remember your even louder vampire now." I stated logically.

Bella started shaking violently. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Bella broke down into more hysteric sobs. Even larger tears rolled down her cheeks. I petted her hair trying to calm down the deluded human. "Shhhh" I hushed her quietly. I whispered soothing words to her. Her shaking slowed down to just a few shivers there and here. The shaking was swiftly replaced by moans. I felt like I was struck by sadness to see my little sister in pain. I begin to quickly regret what I did to her.

"Bella. Bella," I said calmly, but Bella kept shaking her head in a 'no' motion, "Calm down Bells. You aren't a vampire. I was joking."

**~Bella's POV~**

I stopped shaking but I was still trembling a bit from being shaken by the shock of being a vampire.

"Bella. Bella," Emmett said to me.

I tuned him out and begin shaking-or trying- my head 'no'. I will not accept this from _him._ How could he do this to me? He promised Edward nothing would happen to me. Well he did kidnap me what did anticipate. No pain. No fun. Just like Edward more worried about me then himself. Emmett was just selfish evil jerk. He was my brother but still, he was sooo mean to me. How could he...

"Calm down Bells. You aren't a vampire. I was joking." Emmett continued.

What!?!? What did her say? I broke down crying because he said he changed me into a vampire. Wait. Crying? How _stupid_ could I get? No don't answer I noted myself mentally. Well I did feel like a complete idiot now. I was crying because I thought I was a vampire and didn't realize that I was crying. Most have been involuntary.

"Emmett. I hate you so much," I growled at him, "Set ow coud yu go ong ith thi," My voice was muffled because of Emmett's hand

Emmett sheepishly removed his hand from his mouth, "What was that Bells?"

"I said, 'Emmett I hate you so much and Seth how could you go along with this'" I replied my face hot with anger.

"That makes more since now," Emmett muttered, "Oh Bella I love you too." He grinned at me weirdly.

Seth pulled himself together and stood back up from where he was rolling on the floor. Tears stained his cheeks from laughing too hard. He ran his hand through his messy and tangled hair. He was grinning his idiot grin. Again. That was so irkful.

_BEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!_

All of us jumped up a foot into the air at the sudden sound. Emmett slipped out his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it with a quiet," Hello"

"Oh no. I would never have thought to do that to Bella. Well I'm going to go do it now with her. BYE!" Emmett hung up on whomever that was. Please. Oh please be Edward coming to get me.

"Let me talk to him!?!?" I screeched but it fell short when a hot hand covered my mouth.

"Bella don't scream. Where do you think we are? Under a rock?" Emmett rolled his eyes as Seth said this.

I finally took in my surroundings. I was on a king bed with those stiff comforters in hotels. There was a painting of a small sailboat of the ocean on the wall. There was a wide screen TV in the other room. There were wide French doors that separated the sleeping room and the lounge room. There was a large oak dresser that matched the bed I sat on. The room wasn't dull for a hotel room but I knew it was. Emmett must have spent a lot of money on this place. I felt the hot hand remove itself when I stopped trying to scream and got distracted.

"This doesn't look like Montana." I remembered from last night Emmett's plans. But I really didn't if this was Montana or not.

"Because it isn't silly. We left the country." Emmett stated like it was a stupid question to begin with.

"I hate you Emmett. You are pure evil." I hissed at him.

"Not until today Bells. Just you wait. We are going to have a lot of _fun. _ Now go get changed we have a busy day ahead of us." Emmett advised almost like how Jasper would in his military voice.

Emmett was gone in an instant Seth chooses to go slower. About a long annoyed minute later Seth finally reached the door, right when he was about to leave I yelled at him.

"Are you an idiot? Call yourself a werewolf? You forgot to untie me you stupid fools!!!" You did not want to get on my rare but horrible bad side.

"Sorry Bells." Emmett said appearing right in front of me making me almost scream. Again. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. My toes and fingers balled up.

"Stop scaring the crap out of me. Get me untied and then leave now," I said trying to stay calm. I felt the rope disappear but something land on my nose. My nose twitched madly trying to get whatever on my nose off. Suddenly I felt my arms and hands coming back to me. They had felt numb. Probably from lack of circulation in my arms. My legs ached from the stiff position. How could the do this without waking me? Oh right becau-

_ACHOO!_

_M_y head jerked forward from the power behind the sneeze. My neck bent to far and it seared with pain. I gasped in shock my eyes darted open looking around frantically. Emmett and Seth were in the door way laughing their heads off. My face went beet red in a matter of seconds. I looked down and got out of bed, blushing even deeper.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked quietly.

"In--T--The- Cor- ner-" Seth managed to gasp out between short fits of laughter. I would kill them when I became a vampire or if Edward would do it for me. . . I was beginning to lose faith that he'll find me. Not that he won't but can't because of Seth. I needed a phone.

I walked over to the corner and grabbed my bags and headed to the bathroom that was jointed between the two rooms. I started muttering about vampires and werewolfs being stupid. This caused even more laughter and me blushing even deeper then before. Once I got to the bathroom a peeled my clothes off and jumped into the shower. Warm water poured over my body making my muscles untended. Once down I stepped out and dried myself. I wrapped the towel around my body and another around my head to dry my hair quicker. I opened my bags and begin to sift through the contents. I pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of jeans. I slide into them and brushed out my hair letting it fall down to my side. I grabbed a pair of shoes and slid them on to.

I walked out of the bathroom to see no one. I grinned happily. I ambled over to where the phone laid on the bed. I grasped it and quickly dialed Edward's cell phone number. It rings twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded confused.

"Edward. Help me." I almost screamed.

"Bella? Where are you? Are you okay?" Edward exclaimed quickly.

"I don't know where I am. Out of the country that's what Emmett said. I'm not sure." I whispered suddenly frightened.

"Calm down Bella. I will find you I promise you. I will." Edward tried to soothe but his voice sounded different.

"Hurry up. Emmett and Seth is-"

"BELLA NO!" Emmett yelled at me.

My body was crashed into by something really hard. It sent me flying into a wall. I hit the wall with a loud 'thud.' My breath was knocked out of me, making me light-headed. My vision blurred as I was gasping for air. My mind seemed confused, with the sudden attack. I let my head land on the short carpet. The world before me spins in a million circles, as darkness swept over me...

I woke up after what had seemed like hours. Maybe it was days. I couldn't tell. The only thing I could tell was that it was very hot. My body felt like it was inside an oven. I kept my eyes close; my body was unmoving besides the faint up and down of my chest because of my breathing. My body ached all over. I was going to be bruised. Badly. Maybe I could hide in my darkness as my body recovered. My memory was blurred of the last few hours of lightness I had. My brain was mush.

I finally aloud my eyes to flutter open. I narrowed my eyes at the brightness. I slowly lifted my body into a sitting position. I heard a quiet murmur somewhere in front of me. The heat seemed to becoming from beside me. My eyes adjusted and I opened my eyes all the way. Emmett was talking on the phone and Seth was sitting beside me. In a car. Great.

"What happened?.?.?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"I almost ran you over." Emmett said calmly.

"Wonderful." I muttered before it set in.

"WHAT YOU IDIOT. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!?!?" I exploded.

"No I wasn't," Emmett handed me his cell phone, "Somebody wants to talk to you."

I took it slowly, "Hello?"

"Bella. Are you okay? I'll get Emmett for you. Please tell me you are okay. What happened? How are you feeling" Edward rushed over some of his words were slurring together.

"I think i'm okay. Emmett almost ran me over. I think," I paused, "I'm feel tired."

Seth snorted.

Emmett stole the phone back, "Bye Eddie. Bella will be okay from here on out."

Oh No He Did Not.

"Emmett."

"Yes."

"I will kill you personally."

"Good luck without."

"Okay Time for some fun." Seth said suddenly.

"C'mon Bells. They're about to close."

"What are we doing," I asked hesitantly.

"Sky Diving. Eddie told me no. So. I said yes!"

"NOO." I groaned.

Emmett climbed out the front of the car and opened my door. He dragged me out like a cat. He swung me over his back like a rag doll. Seth followed in suit beside Emmett. He was patting my on the back trying to soothe me. But what he didn't know that my body was bruised. Badly. I gritted my teeth in pain as Emmett slid me off his back as we entered the doors into the sky diving building.

"One trip. There people." Emmett handed the recipient the wad of cash.

"O-okay. Right this way." The man, whose name was Jim, lead us into a room filled with jumpsuits. Emmett pulled me into one as he and Seth got into one too.

"Follow me." Tim said.

"Aren't there lessons, codes, and rules that we have to go over?" I asked Emmett quietly.

"We already went over them."

"We?"

"Yeah. While you were out cold, Seth put sunglasses over your eyes and said we could do the training thing while you were out so we didn't have to wait through the boring class once you woke up. Its total genius right? Right. I know. Well here we go," Emmett explained.

Great. Perfect. I'm going skydiving and I don't know how to.

"Okay just a reminder of the rules. Jump one at a time. No pushing. Listen to your pilot and professional skydiver." Tim was droning on and on and on. He must have said the a million times today.

"We get it," Emmett snapped. Tim took an involuntary step back and opened the doors that lead outside. The sun was setting but it was still bright enough to see well. There was a line of clouds blocking the sun's rays from hitting Emmett. So I guess it wasn't dangerous

"This way," Tim indicated with his hand were to go, "Your pilot is Sandy who also is you professional skydiving. Have fun Sam, Isaac, and Liz." Tim walked away after saying goodbye. But Liz? Sam? Isaac?

"What's up with the names?" I asked Emmett.

"So Alice and Edward can't track us down." Seth said instead of Emmett.

"Hello my name is Sandy. I will be your pilot and skydiver today. Are you guys ready to board?" Said a sweet calm voice. It helped to calm me down a lot. I didn't feel scared when she said this. I looked up at her and she was pale. I mean vampire pale. She had bright gold eyes. She had sleek black hair the was cut extremely short. Sandy was really tall almost as tall as Emmett. She had a perfect smile.

"Nice Sandy. Let's get this show on the road." Emmett shouted.

"Who is Sandy?" I asked.

"A friend of ours. She'll be hanging out with us after today." Seth said.

"Let's go." Emmett cried out.

We all boarded the plane. Sandy sat in the pilot's seat. I was unfornute. I was jammed between Emmett and Seth. One side was extremely cold. The other extremely hot. Fun. Sandy started the helicopter and we hovered above the ground going higher and higher. The whooping of the helicopter's wings hurt my ears. There was a constant ringing in them. I was swiftly gaining a headache. After ten minutes or so we stopped.

"Okay everybody get a parachute." Sandy instructed loudly for me.

I grabbed the nearest one and fumbled with it. The clasps and strings were tangled. Sandy yanked it away from me and helped me into it. I was grateful for that. I thanked her and looked at Emmett and Seth who was grinning at me. I blushed.

"Whose goi-AHHHHH!" I was about to ask but was cut off when Emmett pushed me out of the helicopter.

My screams filled the air. The wind blow really really hard sending me flying away from the target area. Tears streamed from my eyes as I realized Seth or Emmett weren't head the same way as I was. My body and mind went into panic mode. My heart beat madly. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Air rushed passed me, my hair flopping everywhere. It lashed me in the eyes blinding me. I heard somebody shouting Bella. I opened my eyes to see Emmett, Seth, and Sandy, who was in the helicopter, at least a mile away. My screaming got hitched in my throat as I looked down. I was so close to the ground. I was going to die. I knew it. I was going to die without seeing Edward for the last time. My life flashed before me eyes as I pulled my chute string begging it to open up.

**~A/n~**

**Wow this chapter is long. Pretty intense if I say so. I tried to make it funny. If it wasn't sorry. I'll take tips. **

**I've been working on it with my free time even thou i'm really tired right now. Well Please Review. **

**It will make my day. LOL.**

**~Twerd~**


	3. Memories are flooding back

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Not Really.**

**Recap:**___**My screams filled the air. The wind blow really really hard sending me flying away from the target area. Tears streamed from my eyes as I realized Seth or Emmett weren't head the same way as I was. My body and mind went into panic mode. My heart beat madly. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Air rushed passed me, my hair flopping everywhere. It lashed me in the eyes blinding me. I heard somebody shouting Bella. I opened my eyes to see Emmett, Seth, and Sandy, who was in the helicopter, at least a mile away. My screaming got hitched in my throat as I looked down. I was so close to the ground. I was going to die. I knew it. I was going to die without seeing Edward for the last time. My life flashed before me eyes as I pulled my chute string begging it to open up**__._

**Chapter 3: Memories are flooding back**

**~Alice's Pov~**

Edward was pacing around and around the room. I had a quick vision: _Edward's phone begins to ring. He didn't seem to notice until two rings later. He slowly picked it up._

"Where is she? Where is she?" Edward begin to muttered unaware of my diminutive vision.

"BEEP beep BEEP beep BEEP beep." rang Edward's cell phone.

"Who is it?" I asked him. I walked over to him and looked at the caller ID. It was a random number. _That's weird._ _Nobody has his number unless it is Carlisle, Emmett, but he had his cell phone, or the rest of us. Right?" _I thought.

"Right." Edward asked his voice rough with confusion.

"Put it on speaker." I commended.

"Fine." Edward said as he answer and put to on speaker.

"Hello?" Edward said in his 'confused' voice. _Idiot._

'I heard that' he mouthed to me. I stuck out my tongue at him, like a child.

"Edward help me!" Screamed Bella's voice.

I stood rigid my tongue hanging out in the open as Edward begin asking a million questions to Bella. _Where is she...?_ I thought to myself. I felt like I was about to faint, but vampires couldn't faint. If I was human I would have. Bella was at least safe for now. Hopefully Emmett wouldn't pull any stupid stunts like skydiving. Edward had practically given him the idea himself. I mean c'mon. Whoops. Big time.

"BELLA NO!" I heard Emmett yell as it snapped me out of my daydream.

There was a loud crash and laughter on the other land. Edward was growling full time at Emmett.

"What happened," I squeaked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Emmett said his voice cracked a bit.

"Yeah right. I HEARD THE CRASH. WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA? TELL ME NOW OR YOU WILL BE DEAD THE SECOND I SEE YOU EVER AGIAN!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled into the tiny speaker.

"SHE FLEW INTO A WALL." Emmett was screaming but not a threatening scream. A scream just to be louder then Edward. He thinks it is a game.

"SHE WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER. I WILL GET YOU" Edward roared into the phone. It snapped into two pieces.

"Nice going. Now Bella can't contact us if she needs us." I screeched at him.

"Don't talk to me." Edward growled.

"C'mon we need to get to Bella. Did she tell you where she was?" I asked trying to soothe him down. If he was a werewolf he would have phased trust me. I can tell these things.

"Bella said she was out of the country. But she didn't know where." Edward replied

"We can go to the airport and get records of their flights if we hurry. I doubt Emmett was smart enough to delete the flight history." I suggested. We needed to hurry and go before Emmett moves again.

Edward nodded without saying anything. He must be really worried about Bella. I turned around and grabbed my Porsche's car keys and head out to the garage. Edward was already in the passenger seat staring at ahead of him at nothing. _Bella will be fine._ I thought soothingly. I turned on my car and swiftly back out and turned around. My car bolted down the driveway as quickly as we could. We exited our driveway quickly after a lot of turns in our driveway.

"Call Carlisle. He'll need to know we are gone." I told Edward.

He nodded silently and laid his hand out. I placed my silver phone in his hand and sighed. Not sadly but in frustration. I bit my lip from shouting anything in frustration. I couldn't see Bella. I couldn't see if she was out of harms way. I will kill Seth when Edward had has hands on Emmett. I couldn't take not seeing my sister. If she died I will kill Emmett a millions times. And Seth. Seth would be a mere memory when I would be down. Just a pile of forgotten bones, sitting in the forest waiting to be buried. _HAHA. Man I have evil thoughts. _I whined in my head.

"Alice. Please stop shouting the unthinkable." Edward snapped me out of my little story.

"Sorry." I muttered as I took my phone out of Edward's hand. I quickly dialed Jasper's number. He was busy hunting right now.

"Alice any news?" Jasper asked.

"Bella made brief contact. She said she was in a different country. We aren't sure where though. Right now we are headed to the airport." I explained quickly as Seattle dawned on us.

"I'll meet you there." Jasper replied before the line went died.

I nodded to myself to reassure myself and to answer Jasper even though he couldn't hear me.

"Edward where is Rosalie?" I blurted it out.

"I don't know," He confessed, "She disappeared after you had the vision of Bella's and Emmett's future disappeared."

Weird. . .

"You got that right."

"I'm going to call her."

I quickly dialed her number. "Alice where are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Edward and I are headed to the airport to track down Emmett. Jasper is going to meet us there. Carlisle is at the hospital. Esme is passing in her room. She is in a coma-like state for a vampire. Esme is worried about us all." I concluded.

"Oh I went to Denali coven. I thought maybe Emmett went there. I got here about ten minutes ago and he wasn't there. I think we all should split up so we can cover more ground." Rosalie suggested.

"That was a good guess. Oh well. Splitting up could be a good idea but Edward and I are going to the airport to get Emmett's history in the past few days. So I'll call you back when we now where Emmett disappeared off too. I suggest you go to an airport so you can be ready." I glanced at Edward who was sitting timidly in his seat.

"Good idea. Bye." Rosalie replied shortly.

I hung up the cell phone and shoved it into my pocket as we pulled into the crowded airport. This wasn't going to be easy. I climbed out of the car as soon as Edward did. We started walking through the parking lot quickly meeting Jasper. He stayed close to my side. Humans stared at us as we passed. We must look intimidating. Edward nodded in response to my thoughts. We walked into the noisy airport. People with bus flowed in and out. We most look weird with nothing in our hand. Edward cracked a grin. _Oh shut up._

We walked over to the line and waited. And Waited. And waited for about thirty minutes. Finally we were at the front of the line.

"Excuse me. We need the history of Emmett Cullen. He's our brother. We need to know where he went." I said in a sweet voice to the middle aged man at the counter. He looked dazzled. Poor man. Edward grinned a wide crooked grin.

"umm." stuttered the man," Sure."

"Thanks Ralph." I said in an even sweeter voice.

Ralph flinched and Jasper stiffened and glared at him. "Lay off." He muttered into my ear.

"We don't want him to have a heart attack." Edward said too low for poor human ears.

"Umm. He got three plane tickets going to Spain." Ralph read off the computer nervously.

"We need the next trip to Spain ASAP. First class." I said.

"Okay. Next plane is in thirty minutes. We need to sign here." Ralph said as I handed him the wad of cash.

I quickly signed it and grabbed our tickets. We hurried off to find seats to wait for out plane to be called. Edward was on the edge of his seat while I called Rosalie. Jasper was tense to with Edward's nervous emotions and all the human's excited and mixed emotions. Rosalie said she'll get to Spain as soon as possible. Rose also said her next plane was in 45 minutes. I guess we got lucky. Barely.

**~Bella's POV~**

First meeting Edward flashed before my eyes him glaring at me. Charlie came after him. Followed by the time I met all of the Cullens. Edward again. Then James, Laurent, and Victoria at the baseball field. Edward's hurt face, sneaking away from Jasper, and James at the ballet studio. Followed by Jasper attacking me and Edward saying goodbye. My adventures with Jake. Hanging out with the pack. Billy after Harry had died and Alice when I saw here return and Jake being mad at me when I refused to go to La Push. Images of Volterra flashed before my eyes. The guard when the race to get to the city was full blown. Edward waiting by the edge of the sunlight. Aro when he saw me. His frustration when he saw he couldn't read my mind. Jane attacking Edward. Edward in pain because of Jane. Jane glaring at my in frustration. The line of humans 'visiting' to the castle. The women clutching the cross on her necklace. Charlie mad at Edward for returning. The most resent memories flashed back last. Edward saying goodbye to me. Emmett kidnapping me. Edward beautiful voice on the hone. Sandy, Seth, and Emmett watching my plumb it towards the ground. The ground flashed before my eyes reminding me of the ground. Second to last Renee flashed before my eyes. Lastly Edward flashed before my eyes his crooked grin on his face. My last thing I would see before I would die a horrid death. The visions lasted for what had seemed seconds.

Things were happening like in movies. Where everything went into slow motion right before the person died. Memories flooding back to the person about to die. I felt like the girl who was worried more about her family then herself. I would miss Edward so much. If only I could tell him not to follow me. Not to go to Volterra again. If only. . .

My thoughts were cut short as my body jerked to a sudden thought. My parachute had worked. I was wrong. This time I was glad that I was wrong. I opened my eyes a crack to see I had stopped and was gently gliding in the breeze. I had lost sight of everybody. I turned my head around frantically searching for them. I couldn't see them at all. I was lost. I wanted to scream out to them but my lungs ached. I knew that if I had opened my mouth I would have screamed and wouldn't be able to stop. My parachute drifted over a tall large chain-link fence with barbed wire at the top. My bright green and pink parachute got caught on some tree branches. My feet dangled about a foot off the grassy ground. I fumbled with the parachute bag again. It suddenly decided to drop my on my butt. I collided into the ground my butt hurting now too. I started to feel light-headed. But I wasn't about to give up now. I lifted myself off the ground and my feet felt like lead weights. I dragged them along my body aching.

I walked among the trees looking for people. I coughed. My breathing begins to become layered. I was about to collapse but I didn't give up. I continued on not giving up. I wasn't going to give up on Edward. I coughed again. I begin to take shorter breaths my lungs couldn't fill themselves with enough air. My vision started to become fuzzy as I saw someone walking towards me with a gun. I collapsed.

"Edward. . ." I whispered.

**A/N: OMC I got a lot of reviews it was awesome. It really made my day. You see, I woke up Monday morning and checked my emails. **

**I got like 6 reviews. A lot of story alerts and favourites. I was literally staring at the computer like an idiot. You guys are awesome. I got**

**Like 18 (not total a lot more in the USA) hits from different countries. How sweet is that? Thank you guys so much. Please hit the little green button again.**

**~TWERD~ :)**


	4. Breakout

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Not Really. I only own Sandy . . . . . and the guy with the gun.**

**Recap:**___**I walked among the trees looking for people. I coughed. My breathing begins to become layered. I was about to collapse but I didn't give up. I continued on not giving up. I wasn't going to give up on Edward. I coughed again. I begin to take shorter breaths my lungs couldn't fill themselves with enough air. My vision started to become fuzzy as I saw someone walking towards me with a gun. I collapsed.**_

_**"Edward. . ." I whispered.**_

**Chapter 4: Breakout**

**~Bella's POV~**

Death is peaceful. Death is quiet, silent. It is calming. I never thought I would have died from a skydiving accident. I wish I could see Edward one more time to tell him, 'I love you.' I would miss Alice annoying me to go shopping with her. I would miss Jasper even though he had almost killed me. I would miss Rosalie though we weren't on good terms; we were still like sisters in some way. I would miss Emmett. Emmett my teddy bear of a brother. I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained mother. I would miss Seth little idiot grin and laughter. Esme's loving caring motherly ways. Carlisle's kind ways. Sandy too. Even though I didn't know her, I knew we would have been friends. I sound like Alice.

Blackness still shrouded my vision and fogged my mind. My body ached. I heard a murmur of voices as I slipped between deep sleep and light sleep. I was trapped inside my mind. I was wrapped deeply in sleep. The voices came somewhat louder. The voices were buzzing sounds in my head. Rattling and bouncing against my head. My breathing became more labored as my head began to ache. I felt like dying just to put the pain out. I want to stay in my darkness forever. It's easier then struggling to live. Whispers and frantic voices echoed around me again. My head swam in the over-powering darkness. It was gradually become lighter. The voices I could barely hear were easier to make out. I didn't recognize any of them. My body began aching as I was close to resurfacing. It felt cold in here. My breathing was still hard and uneven. I could feel my heart beat fasting as I was nearly awake.

My eyes fluttered open to a great light. I narrowed my eyes trying to adjust my eyes. Everything was a slight blur. My eyes refocused on a middle-aged man. He had a baseball cap on and had a plaid cotton shirt on. He was looking at me with concern and fright in his eyes. Somebody inhumanly beautiful stood beside him. His honey blonde hair told me who it was. Jasper was here to save me. I did a mental victory dance in my head. No Emmett. Time to party. Wow I did sound like Alice. Just become shorted, wear a black wig and designer clothes and you got the most annoying pixie the whole wide world. I am not joking. Well maybe just a little. I looked (more like stared) at Jasper.

"Jasper?" I asked my voice was hoarse and rough with pain.

"Shhh, Bella. You're safe. We need to take you to a hospital." Jasper hushed me quietly.

"How'd. . . How did you find me?" I stared up at Jasper as if he had two heads.

"Dan, the man who found you, said you kept saying my name over and over. He went through a lot of trouble to find my cell phone number." Jasper concluded quickly.

Dan. That must be the man with the gun.

"Where are we?" I questioned Jasper.

"Well we are on an animal sanctuary and wildlife preserve. The exhibit you landed in happens to be were the Snow leopards are housed," Jasper paused letting me take it in, "That's why Dan had a dart gun with him."

Wow. I was sure really lucky today or was it yesterday. How long have I been out of it? Well I guess I wasn't that lucky during the flight. I wonder were Emmett is. He is probably trying to find me or Seth was. Would Sandy lose her job or will she be able to keep it? I felt bad if I caused her to lose her job. Edward suddenly flashed before my eyes.

"What about Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Edward is frantically trying to get here, Alice and Rosalie is trying to find Emmett, Seth and Sandy, Esme is worried sick about you back home, and Carlisle is at work about is really really concerned about you." Jazz concluded.

I tried to move but gasped out in pain. My lungs burned from lack of air. But it luckily could still receive precious air. I felt Jasper's hand on my forehead. He sent out waves of relaxation and calmness. I soothed my throbbing chest.

"C'mon I think we should get going quickly," Dan said suddenly.

I felt cold arms slip around me, under my knees and around my waist. Jasper easily supported my weight with ease. Dan led the way out of the house to a van. He opened the back of the van and Jasper slipped on to the seat. He held me close refusing to let anything else hurt me. I laid my head on his chest, sleepiness was ebbing away at me. I closed my eyes.

"Bella please don't go to sleep. Keep your eyes open for Edward so he doesn't think you're dead." Jasper begged me.

At the sound of Edward's name my eyes instantly flew open. I looked up at Jasper to see him looking out the window intently at something.

"Whose out their?" I murmured

"Edward. He's trying to get a good luck at you. Don't move though it's going to hurt if you do." Jasper whispered back too quiet for Dan to hear.

"Move me then. Just left me higher so he can see me through the window." I pleaded with him silently.

"Tell me if I hurt you on accident." Jasper lifted me higher. I could see out of the smudged window now. I couldn't see anything but Jasper sure did. I peered back at Jasper's face; it was distorted with pain and grief. I tried to press myself closer to his rock hard body to comfort him but his arms wouldn't budge one inch.

"Tell him I am okay." I commended.

"He knows you and I would be lying o I won't even try." Jasper sighed in relief?

I hadn't noticed us slow down and turn into a populated parking lot. I barely caught a glimpse of Edward emerging between two cars. He appeared to be in deep pain. I heard a car door open and Jasper climbed out of the van. It was dark out the sky covered in clouds and forest looming around the colossal ER center.

"Bella, what did Emmett doo to you, love?" Edward's velvet voice whispered behind me.

I jumped a foot into the air and looked frantically for him. I was in his arm in a matter of seconds. I pressed my face into his chest deeply inhaling his scent. Tears ran down my face, my body was shuddering with sobs. This caused my chest to hurt even more then it should. I was gasping for air my lungs could no longer support me.

"Can't. . . Breath!" I gasped out loud. My lungs burned and my min fogged up. My vision died out in seconds as I couldn't feel anything my world had gone numb.

**~Emmett's POV~**

Seth, Sandy, and I were on the run from Rosalie and Alice. They had been shouting that Jasper had found Bella and we needed to be sorry. They shouted more crap like that for hours. We finally were able to get far enough away from them to not be able to hear them. I wished I could go to Rosalie and Alice and Edward and Bella to apologize but that was against my code right now. No but Seth wouldn't let me. Just kidding that was my idea. We were dead . . . deader man now.

"Emmett how much longer are we going to hide? This place reeks!" Sandy exclaimed.

"I know . . . HEY! Seth shouted.

"Shut up Seth. You can go but we," I said indicating Seth and I, "Can't because we are dead and/or deader men--- boy."

"HEY!" Seth yelled again.

"Sorry Seth, but it's easy to insult you." I apologized.

"Know what? I'm just going to phase and get outta here." Seth Declared.

"Wait. Wait just a second. We can still go with our plan." I reminded him.

"But we were almost murders already." Sandy recalled.

"I know, but we can do less extreme things."

"What is less then sky-diving? Sleeping?" Seth complained.

"I know but I won't let our plans die out." I proclaimed in a earsplitting shout.

"You can't, but we can." Rosalie and Alice said all of the sudden.

"RUN!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

I jumped off of the tree branch I had been sitting on and started sprinting away. I glanced back to See Seth sitting there not even moving an inch. I pounded my feet against the forest floor crashing the brush in my attempt to escape. I was tackled into the ground but three vampires; it was followed by evil giggles of doom. Oh crap.

"ATTACK OF THE EVIL VAMPIRES!!!" I screeched along with a bunch of other pointless and random thing.

"YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME COPPERS!!!"

"Shut Up." Rosalie slapped me across the face five times. Now that hurt.

"Ow. That was mean." I whimpered.

"Have you ever thought about what you did to Bella? What would have happened? How Edward would try and kill himself again if she died? How it would affect our family again? You have no idea what 'mean' means. I hate you Emmett Cullen." Alice was screaming too.

"We are going to get you to apologize to the whole family and Bella especially. You are not off the hook wither Seth so do not look so smug." I watched as Seth whipped his smirk off his face.

Alice, Rosalie, and Sandy dragged us off to the ER were Bella was. I folded my arms across my chest and sat down like a child. Rosalie grabbed me by the neck and dragged me through the forest. Seth copied me and Sandy dragged him. Alice led the way and was storming through the forest the whole way. She had crossed her arms in a serious way unlike us. She had a furious look upon her face. Alice had a huge frown on her face. Now she looked absolutely evil in her own personal way. We swiftly reached the ER. I stood up followed in suite by Seth. Sandy, Alice, and Rosalie were giggling at us.

"Emmett. Look at your back." I glanced behind me to see my whole back side coated in thick mud. Dead leaves clung to me.

"Look at you." I hissed at him.

He screamed like a girl.

"Oh I am not getting paid enough for this," he muttered as the girls were laughing even more.

I glanced at Sandy she caught my eye and nodded slightly while still laughing. Mission phase 1: complete! Yes! Oh shut now Edward can read my mind now.

**~Bella's POV~**

_One week later. . ._

"Bella. . ." Emmett trailed off.

Emmett, Sandy, and Seth were here to apologize to me before I got checked out. Edward was busy talking to Charlie about my 'accident.' Emmett had asked for privacy to apologize so they got ten minutes. Seth, Sandy, and Emmett were looking at the floor in shame.

"Yes go ahead I'm not going anywhere." I replied

"We are sorry that Edward is a party pooper." Seth said.

"Seth. That is not right. You idiot." I shouted quietly.

Sandy snorted. "Yes?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm so sorry," She came up and hugged me, "I didn't mean too. Emmett said we were just going to go jumping. Not that he was going to push you off first. I thought Seth or Emmett was going to jump with you so you wouldn't get hurt or lost. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for that. I can totally understand if you won't forgive me. I was a horrible friend to you and I don't deserve you as my friend."

Suddenly my heart machine went blank. I was whisked away from the dull white room and out into a dark forest the air was musky with different scent. I clung on to Sandy scared for my life. The ER disappeared in a matter f seconds. My mouth was hanging up.

"You might want to close your mouth flies might get into there." Emmett said calmly, "Oh yeah. We're are busting you outta there."

**A/N: HEY!!! LOL! So anywho. Did you like the chapter?**

**I have a question for u guys. I was wondering what team **

**You are Jacob, Edward, or Switzerland? PLEASE  
**

**REVIEW !!! :D Thank you all who reviewed last time!**

**~Twerd**


	5. We’re doing what?

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Not Really. I only own Sandy the super awesome Vampire that doesn't have a super cool power.**

**Recap:**___**Suddenly my heart machine went blank. I was whisked away from the dull white room and out into a dark forest the air was musky with different scent. I clung on to Sandy scared for my life. The ER disappeared in a matter of seconds. My mouth was hanging up.**_

"_**You might want to close your mouth flies might get into there." Emmett said calmly, "Oh yeah. We're busting you out of there."**_

**Chapter 5: We're doing what?**

The wind rushed past us. It was freezing and fierce as it pelted my skin. Rain splattered down upon us, drenching us in fresh, cool rain. The green forest blurred past us a Sandy galloped through the wet forest. My soaking hair clung to my face and neck. My skin flushed from the coldness. I taunted my death grip around Sandy's neck. My stomach started churning uneasily as the world around me begins to swim before me. My side begins to ache again from my broken ribs and punctured lung.

"Where in the world are we going?" I tried to shout but the furious wind carried my voice out behind. I was surprised that I could hold down my lunch and speak right now.

"The beautiful land of the pasta and history, that's where we are going," Emmett replied in a loud booming voice. Seth barked in agreement. I was so not good at world history. **(I don't know if she stinks at world history but PLZ go along with it) **

"I don't feel so well. Please slow down." I mumbled true fully. My stomach was upset.

I felt Sandy slow down for me. I gritted my teeth trying to calm my distressed stomach. I at a snail's pace took deep breaths through my nose. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Oh no.

I throw up right then and now. My stomach gives out on me. Horrible hospital food poured out of my mouth. The temperature seemed to rise as I up chucked again. My mouth tasted awful. I dried heaved again. Thick sweet coated my warm skin. I stared unfocusedly for a minute, while Sandy placed me on he ground.

"Nice Bella, real nice. Now you need to get a shower before we get on the plane," Emmett started laughing at my poor innocent human stomach, "Though the rain could do a better job then you could."

"Shut up Emmett. It's not her fault her stomach gives out on her. She is just a human." Sandy protested against Emmett for me.

I shivered. Something warm and gentle pressed itself against my shaking frame. I glanced up at Seth. He had his wolfy grin plastered on to his cheeky face. He muzzled me on my shoulder with his big wet nose. I curled my arms around his fuzzy neck; he nudged me on to his back and stood up at his full height. My body was emerged with warmth as Sandy pretended to wipe invisible tears from her eyes. Seth growled playfully at her and shook his neck. Water sprayed from his soaked head. Sandy gasped in shock.

"Can we get this little love fest over before Edward and Alice find out we took Bella . . . again." Emmett sighed and walked away.

"Emmett, that's the wrong way." Sandy pointed out and headed the opposite direction of Emmett.

"Oh. Whoops, just wanted to see if you could tell." Emmett tried to cover up his mistake.

"Nice going Emmy" I giggled at him.

"Glad I can amuse you." Emmett mumbled.

Seth suddenly whined. Emmett turned and looked at him straight in the eye. Emmett and Seth must have both been thinking the same thing or something because they both nodded. Sandy gasped. Why am I left out all of the sudden?

"Code PURLIEU is on alert!" Emmett bellowed, his voice sounded like thunder. It killed my ear drums. One of these days hanging out vampire is going to make me death. I sighed.

"What is Code PURLIEU?" I asked as I shouted purlieu just like Emmett.

"Jacob phased and now he knows why all the Cullens are gone and you are gone. Then pack got the idea that they were going to change you. They also thought that we killed Seth which we obviously didn't kill him." Sandy replied.

"Code PURLIEU is on alert!" Emmett bellowed again.

"I get it Emmett. How is that bad again?" I asked.

"Because if Jake knows which he does. He'll team up with Edward and since Seth and Jake have a connection because of the pack they can now know where we are when Seth phases. So this stinks. Seth go phase." Emmett commended.

Seth shrugged me off and I slid on to the muddy and puke covered ground. I almost throw up again. I shuddered and got off the ground. I wiped the crap off as my mouth hung open in shock. Why me? Why me? The rain slowly receded as Seth returned in human-form.

"OH!" Seth exclaimed as he covered his mouth in pure horror.

"Oh gosh, Bella look at you." Sandy begged.

I looked at my legs and almost heaved again. This was so gross. I'll never wear this shirt, jeans, or jacket ever again. I need Alice.

"We need to find that river from before." Emmett groaned.

"There is a small pond by the place I phased. Will that work or do we really need to go back?" Seth asked.

"Perfect!" Emmett grabbed me by my arm and dragged me like a rag doll to the pond. We emerged from the bush to see a swampy looking pond. It had green muck sitting on the surface. There is no way that you can get me into it.

"Here you go Bella." Emmett flung me into the pond. I screamed as my body slapped the surface of the green pond. Water flooded into my mouth. My eyes stung from the dirty water. A stick jabbed my back from the shallow water. I scrambled to my feet to find the water only went to my knees.

"Wow, shallower then I thought it would be." Emmett remarked.

"Thanks a lot." I coughed out.

I stumbled out of the cold water and shivered. My clothes clung to me with a green tint to it. I shuddered. My hair was wrapped around my face. I shook my head clearing the hair from my face.

"Bella you look like a half drowned cat." Sandy reported.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I muttered.

I felt warmth spread through me as Seth wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into him accepting the warmth over the chilly air.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Sure we can Bella. Emmett can I phase o we can get out of here quicker?" Seth asked.

"Sure, we don't want to take forever." Seth backed away into the forest and quickly phase. He slid me off me off my feet and on him. I was enveloped in warmth. I sighed in contentment. I let my eyes closed. Letting myself calm down and try to not get sick again.

_30 minutes later._

"Bella we're at an airport. You can wake up now." Seth whispered to me.

I sluggishly aroused from my sleep. I looked around and surely we were in the airport that Seth was talking about.

"Where are Emmett and Sandy?" I asked drowsily.

"They're buying tickets to Italy." Seth replied.

"Why are we going to Italy?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"We are going to prank the Volturi." Seth said uncertainly.

"We're doing what?" I shouted fully awake now.

**~Alice's POV~**

Bella's future went blank. That was understandable though. Emmett, Seth, and Sandy asked to apologize to Bella alone. He better hurry up or I'm going to bust in there. I'm not joking. I need to see so I can make sure nothing else bad will happen bad to Bella for awhile. Okay calm down Alice you can wait five minutes.

Sigh. Edward was on the phone with Charlie. He blows a gasket. Emmett had to tell Charlie that Edward hurt Bella. Gosh what was Emmett's problem? We're in trouble already with Carlisle and Esme. We don't need Charlie to hate us too. Well he won't hate me. I'm a little angel to Charlie.

'_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEP,' _went some heart monitor somewhere in the hospital.

Ugh so annoying. I might want to check to see if it's Bella's. Now that would be bad. I tried to pen point Bella's soft heart beat. I checked the area where I heard it a few minutes ago, nothing. Oh crap, this cannot be good.

I sprinted at a slightly faster human pace. Oh no poor Bella. If Emmett did anything again he will not live to see another day. Err, see another day. Sandy won't fare much better then Emmett. Will if she is involved she did say she didn't know Emmett would and try and kill her. Maybe I'm not that sure about her at the minute. No, she has to be against Emmett. This is really horrible.

I busted into a room. There was a family gathered around a bed with an old man on it. They were staring at me in shock.

"Sorry wrong room." I muttered.

I went to the next room and busted into that room. The only sound was the monitor going crazy and the door colliding with the wall. Bella's bed sheets were tangled and on the floor. The two windows in the room were both ajar. Sandy's, Emmett's, Seth's, and Bella's scent led out of the windows and into the forest. Oh no they took her.

"Edward--- Edward they took her." I gasped in shock. Edward was in the lobby but I knew he could hear me and my thoughts.

My whole world stopped there and then. Bella almost died once. Now they have the nerve to take her. What else could they do to her without killing her? Were they trying to kill her?

"Alice what happened?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Emmett took her again." I sneered.

"Emmett!" Edward growled. He dashed out to the window and lunched himself into the air. I was still frozen shock in place. We need Rosalie and Jasper. I dialed Jasper's cell phone number. I rocked both and forth on my heels.

"Alice what's up?" Jasper asked.

"They took her again. Emmett keeps pulling stupid stunts and now she's gone. Edward went after them jut now and . . ." I broke down dry sobbing.

I heard frantic footsteps and voices headed toward the room. I fled. I ran out of the room through the window and into the forest. Sobs still shook my body. I collapsed on to the ground. Jasper was on the other line still, but I dropped my phone on the mud. I heard footsteps heading my way. I looked up and saw Rosalie looking down at me. Her face was hurt too. She missed Bella too. She pulled me into a hug. I dry sobbed into her shoulder. I would lose my best friend and my brother if this ended badly.

"Jasper she needs you." I heard Rosalie murmur into my phone.

"Alice it will be alright. Edward will find her and get her back. You can't give up because you think it is hopeless. I know you can't see her future but you have to believe that Bella will make it. The Alice I know doesn't give up. You have to save your sister." Jasper cooed to me trying to calm me down.

He was right. I mustn't give up because this was fruitless.

"Thanks Jazzy." I thanked him and took the phone from Rose. I closed it and grinned.

"C'mon Rose we need to find Bella before Emmett does something." I grinned to myself.

I grabbed Rosalie's hand and started dashing after Edward. We quickly caught up to him because he had stopped. He was staring at the ground. There was a note in the ground. It was poorly written but it didn't give more hope to me.

'Good luck Edward.' It was signed by Emmett.

**~A/n~**

**Hey thank you guys for reviewing. Most of you guys are **

**Team Edward and I'm Team Jake. Great, LOL. Oh well. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing again. I have another question.**

**I'm really wondering this for about ten seconds so what.**

**Did you guys like Breaking Dawn? I don't like it. Please**

**Review and answer my question. ******

**~Twerd~**


	6. Worst Plan Ever!

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I know I don't. I own a copy of Breaking Dawn, a twilight shirt, and a twilight soundtrack that's about it.**

**A/n: Hey guys. Just wanted to let u peeps know this, my story takes place after ****new moon**** and before ****eclipse. **

**Recap**_**:**____**"C'mon Rose we need to find Bella before Emmett does something." I grinned to myself.**_

_**I grabbed Rosalie's hand and started dashing after Edward. We quickly caught up to him because he had stopped. He was staring at the ground. There was a note in the ground. It was poorly written but it didn't give more hope to me.**_

'_**Good luck Edward.' It was signed by Emmett.**_

**Chapter 6: ****Worst plan ever!**

**~Bella's POV~**

The lame ride to Italy took forever. My clothes were stiff and green tinted. My back was bruised from the evil stick that jabbed me in the pond. We didn't have any bags with us. All of my clothes were stuck in the hotel in Spain. Edward was who know where. We were all in first class. Seth sat next to me and Emmett and Sandy sat in front of us. I felt horrible. I tried to get to a phone but Emmett caught me again. Though this time he didn't hurt me if that's a plus. I glared down at my disgusting clothes. Emmett would let Sandy and me go and get new clothes. I was stuck with this crap.

"Emmett do they know we are coming to visit them?" I asked him remembering Alice's promise to make me a vampire soon.

"They know that Sandy and I are coming to Italy to visit. They don't know that you and Seth are coming to Italy. It's all part of the plan." Emmett said coolly. I blinked at him exasperated.

"Emmett Cullen are you actually trying to get us all dead?" My voice was ruff with rage.

"No, Bella that is really offending to me. Why would I want my baby sister the clumsy human die and not be able to be made fun of?" Emmett's serious tone quickly turned to a teasing mood.

I groaned completely annoyed with Emmett. He always turns something serious and then makes it into a comedy. I love my brother. Sometimes he can get so annoying. Seth can get aggravating too. He isn't as bad as Emmett though. Sandy wasn't annoying at all. Sometimes she can get maddening though.

"Emmett I am personally going to murder you when I become a vampire." I turned away from and stared past Seth to stare out of the window. The sun was almost gone from the sky. Darkness was rapidly approaching. The sky was becoming a darker shade of blue every minute that passed. My eye lids begin to drop. I shook my head trying to clear the haze in my mind. M y breathing became slower as I became drowsy. I screamed as cold washed over me. I colder hand was slapped on my mouth. My scream lasted a second. I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging opened behind Emmett's hand until he removed his hand. Emmett did not just pour ice cold water on my head.

"Emmett you are so dead now. Wait until Edward hears all about what you are planning." I was shivering furiously.

"Bella you are not in the state to make any threats to me. Eddie is lost in Spain. We are headed to the Volturi. Alice can't see a thing. I'm already dead. Also Jake, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle have me on their list of things to kill. So you have a long way to wait." Emmett abruptly got up and walked to the little place with the employees were. He received two pillows and came back.

Emmett shoved the pillow in my face and he placed the pillow in Seth's awaiting hands. I leaned my chair slightly back and carefully placed my pillow behind my head. I stared at the roof of the airplane. I felt like crying myself to sleep. I didn't. Emmett would never let me live that down.

I slipped into a much needed deep sleep. The last thing I heard was Seth's deep snores.

It only seemed minutes before Emmett awoke me. My eyes were groggy from my sleep as we left the terminal. Emmett insisted that we get a snazzy limo to drive us to a city south of Volterra. He said the Volturi wasn't expecting him until Thursday. That left me two days to try and escape Emmett's clutches. We all piled into the limo. The driver questioned our luggage less state. Emmett quickly dismissed it as the airport lost our luggage and we were waiting there for hours to track our luggage. We sat in silence. A few hours later we reached out stop. Emmett hurled a few bills to the driver as he shoved us out of the limo. The driver drove away quickly.

"What time is it?" I asked Emmett.

"It is only a few hours till one o'clock." Emmett grabbed my wristed and pulled me along the road. I heard Seth's step but couldn't hear or see Sandy. Then again I'm not nocturnal.

"Where is Sandy?" I asked as Emmett forced me down the road. I looked up at the half moon. Stars glimmered around it.

"Sandy had to go ahead and steal a few things for us to have some midnight fun. Don't worry we aren't cliff diving, parachuting or anything that has to do with heights. So you will not plummet to your almost death again." Emmett replied. I blinked and frowned.

"You do know there is more ways for a human to die because of you." I sighed

"Oh, I know Bella. I can make a list of a million things that I could do to you. I can drive over you, I could choke you, throw you, drown you, and you can get the point. I can always think of a way to kill you. To the simplest thing to an elaborate plan: I can always know." Emmett laughed a creepy laugh. Seth joined in. That was really creepy. I didn't think that a vampire and a werewolf could get along so well.

"Hurry up guys. You are taking forever." Sandy shouted at us.

"Sorry we were talking about ways to kill Bella." Emmett replied.

"Well hurry up then." Emmett started walking even faster. We quickly reached to where Sandy's voice was. My feet suddenly landed on sand. I heard water lap against rocks.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are at a lake. We're going to go boating." Emmett yanked something on to me. It was a bright orange life vest. Emmett pulled my shoes and socks off my feet almost making me fall. He pulled me on to his back. I strained my ears to her for something. I heard water slap against Emmett's legs. I could feel him climbing on to something. Emmett slid me off his back.

"Hold on tight Bella. We don't want you to fall of the Jet Ski." Emmett advised.

I griped his shoulders, my nails digging into his shirt. The Jet Ski roared as we took off. The wind whipped my hair. The cool air pounded against my face. I grinned wildly as I had an adrenaline rush. Emmett was roaring with laughter. I heard a boat growled as it chased us. Seth and Sandy caught up with us. They moved the boat ahead of us. Seth and Sandy abruptly made an acute turn. I massive wave rushed towards us. Emmett sped up the Jet Ski right before the wave hit us. The Jet Ski went flying into the air. My grip slipped off of Emmett's shoulders and I went flying the opposite way Emmett did. My body slapped against the black waves of the water.

My body dove into the water. Water crashed down upon me. It soaked me to the bone. My mouth opened to scream but bubbles came out. Water rushed down my throat into my lungs. I choked on the black water. I roaring was above me as I slowly arise. I felt coldness grab me. I knew I was going to die for sure this time. I was pulled into the air. I coughed up the dark water. My throated ached from the water being forced down it.

"Bella, breathe. You need to live." Emmett shouted at me.

"I'm okay." I coughed up more water, "I feel like a drowned cat.

"You look like a drowned cat Bella. How many times did you almost drown in Phoenix? I'm just a little bit curious." Seth laughed lightly.

"Boys give her some room." I felt myself be passed off to Sandy. She carefully carried me not caring to get wet. I looked up at her luminous teeth. I moaned and closed my eyes. I took deep breathes trying to calm myself down. The wind played with my wet hair and I trembled. My body shook from the crisp cold air.

"Give her to me. I can warm her up. Emmett we might actually want to slow down the adventures this is her third time about dying." I felt Sandy pass me off to Seth. I sighed contently. The warmth washed over me. I leaned against Seth.

"How are you feeling?" Sandy asked me quietly.

"I'm feeling better. I'm still wet and dirty. I need a shower." I groaned. My mouth tasted terrible. My clothes stuck to my skin. My hair was slapped against my face. I opened my eyes. I peered up to the moon.

"Can we leave?" I murmured.

"Sure we can Bella." Emmett started the boat and we zoomed on down the lake. I continued to stare blankly at the moon. I begin to calm down. I breathed in and out calming myself down.

"Bella are you sure you are going to be okay?" Sandy questioned me again.

I heard a car door open as I was placed on a car seat. I curled up into a ball and hugged my knee to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my knees and place my chin on my knees. Sandy moved around my and sat next to me. She pulled out her cell phone and typed something into it.

'Do you know Edward's cell phone? You might be able to text him. Though you can't tell him where you are. It will calm him down.' It read. She handed it to me.

I wrote, 'Yea, I know it. Can I tell him I'm okay?' I passed it to Sandy she nodded and cleared the text. Sandy handed it back to me.

'Edward, its Bella. I can't tell you where I am. I'm okay. I nearly drowned gain but Emmett saved me again. I love you and miss you o much, Love Bella.' I wrote and offered Sandy the phone.

Sandy nodded and sent the text to him. I was timid waiting for him to reply. I bit my lip to stop myself from mocking Emmett. I wrapped my arms around my legs and again and pressed my face into my knees. My pants smelt like fish, lake water, and crap. That wasn't a good mix.

"What hotel are we going to this time?" Seth asked.

"We are staying at the Lucca hotel. It is outside of Pisa, Italy." Emmett responded. I groaned. I instantly wondered what we were going to do there. Emmett was probably going to burn down the hotel knowing him and his 'adventures.'

"We need new clothes." Sandy called up to Emmett. I felt something prod my shoulder. I turned my head to face her. She was grinning at me. Sandy passed her phone to me. I looked down at and grinned like a crazy person.

'HE DID WHAT? Bella, love, are you okay? Please tell me where you are. I don't want to almost lose you again.' I could imagine Edward's hurt face when he wrote this.

Sandy snatched the phone away from me before I could reply. She opened up a new text and typed, 'Wait until we go shopping. We don't want to get Emmett watching us.' I nodded to her and closed my tired eyes.

I could fell asleep because Seth's and Emmett's consent chatting. I sighed mentally. I hate today so much. I drown almost twice. Emmett, Seth, and Sandy kidnap me. Edward is worried sick about me. Alice must feel guilty knowing it is her fault that she can't see my future. Esme must be worried sick too. Jasper is probably going crazy with all the emotions. Frankly I don't know about Rosalie. She hates me.

I listened to car doors open and close. I felt a slight breeze to my left as cold arms slip around me. I peered up and looked Emmett's face. He had the largest grin on his face I have ever seen. I picked my head up and glanced around fully. Emmett was carrying me to the hotel. Half of the room's lights were off.

"Bella go ahead and sleep. We won't do anything to you. You look like you had enough stuff down to you already." Emmett whispered to me.

I closed my eyes automatically. I welcomed the darkness and silence. I was rapidly slipping off to unconsciousness. I mumbled a 'thank you' before falling asleep in Emmett's arms.

**~Alice's POV~**

We all started running following Emmett's scent trail. It out of the blue veered off. We followed it. The trail led to a green disgusting pond full of sticks. It smelt horrible. Bella's mix sent led out of the pond.

"Did Emmett throw her into the pond?" Rosalie gasped.

"I think he did." I gasped.

Edward was still speechless.

"I am so going to kill Emmett if it is the last thing I do." Rosalie growled and started sprinting off to where Emmett's scent trail led. I grasped Edward's and Jasper's hand and dragged them along as I chased Rosalie. Edward quickly got back to the real world and sped off past us. Jasper stayed with me. We were slowly gaining sped as trees lightly blurred past us. Rosalie and Edward were halted at the edge of the forest. We stopped at the edge too.

"They did not go to that airport." A airport was looming ahead of us. We couldn't find them now.  
Do you think he changed his name?" Jasper asked us.

"I think he would have learned his lesson by now." Edward replied.

We all started walking. Edward led the way to the airport entrance. Rosalie fell back with us. She grabbed my hand and ran circles on the back of it. People stared at us as we passed. They must be thinking were some type of demented gang or something like that.

"You close." Edward murmured to me.

"Let's sit down so we can think about where Emmett would take Bella." Rosalie suggested. We all nodded and walked to a group of seats. We all sat down when I had a vision of Edward and the rest of us.

I saw Edward's phone go off. It would happen in a few minutes.

"1" I started off.

"2" Edward said counting '2' off for me.

"3" We said at the same time. Edward pulled his out of his pocket. I waited for him to look at it.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I only saw him receiving the text." I sat down and sighed.

"Who is it?" Rosalie asked.

"It's. . ." Edward trailed off, "It's Bella on Sandy's phone."

"What does it say?" It was my turn to ask a question.

"It says she is okay apart from the almost drowning and that she can't tell me where he is." Edward swiftly explained. His fingers quickly flew across the keypad on his cell phone.

"I am asking her where she is anyway, if she is okay, demanding what he did to her this time, and telling he I don't want to almost lose her again." Edward continued and sent the text.

"Now all we have to do is wait for her to reply and hopefully she can tell us where she is." Rosalie frowned at her own plan.

I sighed and leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder. Edward sat timidly in his seat. He was glaring at his phone which was in his hand. Rosalie was staring off into space probably thinking about something or where Emmett is. Jasper was staring lovingly at me and I smiled at him. I finally looked around the airport. It wasn't crowded at all. There was about fifty people there all together not including us. Ten of them were employees. I closed my eyes and searched for the future. Ours had disappeared at some point. That deeply worried me and relived me. Meaning we might die or we run into Seth again?

**~Jacob's POV~**

Worst plan over. Okay this was the worst plan over in the history of plans. I was currently swimming in the Atlantic Ocean trying to swim to Spain. Like I had said worst plan ever. When I was ravenous I had to eat salty fish. When I was parched I had to wait for a storm or steal water from the random boats and ships that crossed my path. I was lucky that I could be a wolf. But it was still the worst plan in the history if dreadful plans. What was I thinking? Right I was thinking that somehow I could save Bella. I don't think that would happen. Seth and two leeches had her. I'm not concerned about Seth he was just a kid. But why did have to be Emmett that stole her. Then another vampire that I did not know had her too. The odds were against m still.

I growled in frustration. I focused on swimming. I could barely see a line of land in the horizon. Worst plan ever!

**~A/n~**

**Hey it's me. I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter. I was slightly disappointed that hardly anybody reviewed but I was happy with my reviews that I did get. I have another twilight question: ****Which is your favorite book and why? ****Please review this chapter.**

**Twerd. :{D**


	7. Just My Luck

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I know I don't. I own a copy of Breaking Dawn, a twilight shirt, a twilight soundtrack, and a Jacob Black Twilight poster that's about it.**

**Recap**_**:**____**Worst plan over. Okay this was the worst plan ever in the history of plans. I was currently swimming in the Atlantic Ocean trying to swim to Spain. Like I had said worst plan ever. When I was ravenous I had to eat salty fish. When I was parched I had to wait for a storm or steal water from the random boats and ships that crossed my path. I was lucky that I could be a wolf. But it was still the worst plan in the history of dreadful plans. What was I thinking? Right I was thinking that somehow I could save Bella. I don't think that would happen. Seth and two leeches had her. I'm not concerned about Seth he was just a kid. But why did have to be Emmett that stole her. Then another vampire that I did not know had her too. The odds were against m still. **_

_**I growled in frustration. I focused on swimming. I could barely see a line of land in the horizon. Worst plan ever!**_

**Chapter 7: Just our luck**

**~Bella's POV~**

I woke up in a soft bed. I opened my eyes slowly. Nobody was in the room besides me. The room wasn't that dull for a hotel room. One wall was yellow and the rest were tan. There was white carpet and elegant oak furniture in the room. On the wall was a plasma screen TV.

I pulled myself out of the soft fluffy bed. I wobbled to the door and pulled it open towards me. WHAM! The door made contact with my head and knocked me over. Right before my body collided with the floor Sandy's cold arms caught me. I felt slightly dizzy. She helped me to my feet and I swayed. Sandy helped me again to regain my balance. I didn't hear any laughter.

"Where are Emmett and Seth?" I asked dazed.

"I kicked them out after they went shopping to buy new clothes for themselves. They bought you sweats and a t-shirt so you could change before we go shopping." Sandy grinned at me and handed me the clothes.

"Go take a shower and freshen up. I'll wait out here." She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "The sooner you get down, the sooner we can call him."

I nodded and scurried off to the bathroom. I placed the clean clothes on the sink and peeled off the wet ones. I chucked the crappy clothes into the trash can and turned on the shower. I hopped in welcoming the hot water on my sore muscles. I sighed in relief. The water untwisted and soothed my body. I grabbed shampoo and quickly cleaned my hair. I switched the shower off and jumped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself. I fluffed out my hair finally feeling better now that I was clean. I slipped into my clothes and brushed my wet hair. Maybe it could actually stay clean for a day. Shopping seemed harmless. I hated shopping though. But I rather go shopping instead of almost vanishing off the planet again. I ambled out of the bathroom feeling a whole lot better. Without warning my stomach growled. A thought accrued to me. When was the last time I ate?

"C'mon Bella we'll get food on the way to the store." Sandy grabbed my wrist and led me out of the hotel room.

"Where exactly are Emmett and Seth?" I asked. You never know what they are going to do you next.

"They said something about going back to the lake. They also said something about how you ruined the fun. They're stealing a Double dog. It's a tube that looks like a hotdog that seats two people. They're expecting you to come and ride it too." Sandy explained.

"That's another great another way for me to die a lame death." Sandy pulled me into an elevator. She hit the first floor button and the elevator slower went down.

"You can seat in the front of the tube so you won't fall" The elevator jerked to a stop. I griped Sandy's hand tighter so I wouldn't fall. Sandy didn't move an inch, traitor. My legs were wobbling. That was kind of creepy; I looked at the elevator number we were stuck between floor three and floor two.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"I think the elevator is stuck." Sandy commented. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed '911'. She told her we were struck in the elevator and all that jazz.

"Want to cell Edward while we wait?" Sandy asked casually. I literally was jumping up and down. Sandy shook her head and dialed Edward's number that I gave her last night. Sandy put it on speaker phone. I heard it ring once before Edward picked up. Sandy put a finger to her lips showing for me to be quiet. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out to Edward.

"Hello?" I heard my Greek god ask glumly.

"Hey Edward it is Sandy and Isabella. I told Bella that she could talk to you but not tell you anything that could give us away." Sandy replied smiling.

"Bella, love, can you hear me? I love you. What did Emmett do to you?" Edward exclaimed quickly.

"I'm alright. Emmett and I went Jet Skiing and we hit a wave and I went flying. I almost drowned but Sandy has taken care of me. Right now she isn't doing a good job. We're stuck in an elevator." Wow I sounded like an idiot. I could hear laughter on the other end of the phone. It wasn't Edward. I must be on speaker phone.

"Bella I'm just glad that you are safe for now." I practically could see Edward grinning in relief.

"Yes, we are" I never got to find before the elevator gave another jolt. It dropped a few feet and I screamed. I dropped the phone and clutched Sandy desperately. Sandy was staring down at the cell phone. It took me a few seconds to calm down. I looked at the phone and my jaw dropped in shock. The phone was in two pieces. I broke down crying. Edward must think I'm dead or something.

"No, this can't be happening!" I wailed in despair.

"Hush, Bella we can call Edward once we get to a pay phone. We're at the second floor. We'll get out of here soon." As if the doors heard her the doors opened up. Sandy pulled me off the floor and helped me walk out of the elevator.

"Are you two alright?" I gruff voice asked us.

"Yea, we're fine. Bella, here, it afraid of elevators and she started crying. She'll be fine we just need to call a friend so he knows we are okay." I looked up and saw a firefighter. He was smiling down at us. He had his crew behind us and paramedics. I took in a sharp breath.

"Are you sure you don't want to get a check-up?" Behind the firefighter, I saw a camera and a person with a microphone. Please don't be a news cast people.

"Hello, Italy and world. This is Libby Kingwood. We are at the local hotel outside of Pisa. Just minutes ago two girls were trapped inside of an elevator. Now they are safely on the second floor of the hotel." The lady in a light gray suite said to the camera. I groaned

"Excuse me ladies. May we interview you?" The lady asked us.

"Sure you may. I'm sandy and this is my best friend Bella." Sandy said to the kind lady.

"I'm Libby Kingwood. How did it feel to be trapped in the elevator?" Libby Kingwood questioned us.

"We were scared. The elevator jerked to a stop and we both fell. Likely I had a cell phone and called '911'." Sandy said for the both of us.

"Were you concerned that you might have died from lack of oxygen?" Libby Kingwood questioned me this time.

"We both stayed positive and distracted each other. We promised each other not to think of the negative things that could happen to us. It was a miracle that we survived." I said slowly and carefully.

"Thank you so very much. This is Libby Kingwood reporting back to you John." Carrie said to the camera. We slipped away from her and scampered down the hallway to the stairs. We practically flew down them. There was a whole mess of people in the lobby.

"There they are!" A boy shouted from the back as we were bombarded with people. Sandy grabbed my hand and weaved ourselves out of the crowd. They didn't seem to notice us missing in the colossal group of confused people.

"C'mon let's head to the mall." Sandy said as we hopped on to a green city bus that was headed to the mall. It was just our luck that there was a bus going to our destination. We clambered into an empty seat as the bus pulled away.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Sandy asked me.

"I'm feeling better that we are away from the crazy person and out of the elevator. It was really scary for me. With all of my luck I would have that I would have died in there." I admitted sheepishly.

"You know I wasn't going to let you die in there. If they didn't come in an hour I would have ripped the door down and escaped. So if you are ever stuck in an elevator with me you'll make it out alive." Sandy said cheerfully and softly.

"Oh I feel really safe now." I joked

"You should feel safe," Sandy's voice dropped even lower so it was barely audible for my ears, "I am a vampire."

"Do you have any different powers? Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds." I whispered to hear.

"No, I don't have anything special. I'm just a plain old normal vampire." She mumbled back to me. Sandy helped me up as the bus on loaded at our destination. It wasn't sunny out. It was cloudy, wet, and cold. We were joking around and shopping at the same time. I wasn't too bothered by shopping because I was worried about what Emmett would do to me today. None of the pay phones we passed was working. Plus we didn't have money for Italy. The stores used English money but the pay phones didn't. That was just our luck.

"I think we should head over to Emmett and Seth." Sandy finally said.

"Fine but if I die I will hold you responsibly for my death." I sighed.

"Well good luck with that when you are dead. Unless you come back as a ghost and haunt me till I provoke the Volturi and end up being torn to shreds and burned to pieces like James." Sandy said as coolly as we filed into a taxi.

"How do you know about that?" I asked confused.

"Emmett told last night while you were sleeping. He gave me a background check on you so if we get into jail. I can know you enough." Sandy gave him directions to the lake and handed him cash after she told me about last night.

"Umm, that is lovely I guess." I replied uncertainly.

"That is what you get with a very bored Emmett. Seth fell asleep on the coach right when he sat on it. One second he was yapping his little head off and then he was snoring. It was a very long night with Emmett. He went over everything about you, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens. I already knew Carlisle but I haven't spoken to him forever. I think it was because of the long distance. He was in America and I was in Spain. We both had a living." I just noticed her accent then. Wow, I must not be as observant as Edward said I was. Maybe this adventure thing with Emmett won't be as bad.

**~Alice's POV~**

We spent the whole night at the airport. I watched as people came and left in between watching for our future. As morning came I had a vision. It was Bella and Sandy being interviewed on a worldwide news cast. It was breaking news and it would happen any minute. I snapped back out of my vision and turned toward Edward. He was staring off into space. Edward? Hello Edward Cullen please look at me. Bella is here. His head snapped to look at me. Sorry, I was mendacious.

"Look at the T.V. in one . . . two . . . three . . ." The T.V. across the room changed to breaking news. There was a lady holding a microphone; the background had a two girls and a firefighter talking.

"Hello, Italy and world. This is Libby Kingwood. We are at the local hotel outside of Pisa. Just minutes ago two girls were trapped inside of an elevator. Now they are safely on the second floor of the hotel." Kingwood said.

The lady walked over to Bella and Sandy with the camera guy following her.

"Excuse me ladies. May we interview you?" Kingwood asked Bella and Sandy.

"Sure you may. I'm Sandy and this is my best friend Bella." Sandy replied

"I'm Libby Kingwood. How did it feel to be trapped in the elevator?" Libby Kingwood questioned them.

"We were scared. The elevator jerked to a stop and we both fell. Likely I had a cell phone and called '911'." Sandy said.

"Were you concerned that you might have died from lack of oxygen?" Libby Kingwood questioned Bella.

"We both stayed positive and distracted each other. We promised each other not to think of the negative things that could happen to us. It was a miracle that we survived." Bella said slowly

"Thank you so very much. This is Libby Kingwood reporting back to you John." Carrie said to the camera. Bella and Sandy slipped away from her.

The T.V. switched back to the man. Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were staring at the T.V. screen blankly. I was grinning smugly at them. Now we know where Bella was. I bounded out of my seat and skipped over to the man selling tickets.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen. I would like to buy four plane tickets to Italy." I said sweetly. The man, Doug, was gawking at me. He shook his head and cleared his muddled thoughts.

"Sure that will be . . ." Doug started off before placed a few bills on the counter in front of him.

"Okay, have a safe trip Miss." Doug said to me shocked.

"Thanks Doug," I flashed my teeth to him and walked back over to my family. Jasper was intently watching me Rosalie seemed dazed. Edward was sitting there like an idiot gaping at the T.V.

"Edward close your mouth before flies land in there." I teased him. He turned and looked at my stills shell-shocked.

"Jasper can you help him?" Jasper nodded and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. A peaceful feeling spread over the airport. People who were rushing by slowed down slightly. Edward had finally shattered out of his little moment; he ran up to me and hugged me.

"Let's go Edward before Emmett, Sandy, and Seth get any farther away." I suggested.

"Yes. Let's go." Edward still sounded slightly dazed. Well, at least he was walking and talking instead of staring blankly off in space.

"Nice going Alice. You are officially everybody's favorite sibling. Well besides Emmett, he doesn't want us to find Bella." Rosalie grabbed my hand and we started walking. Jasper followed us. Edward caught up to Jasper and they were chatting lightly. I smiled as our flight number was called. We all ran to the doors and gave the kind lady our tickets. This was just our luck. I mean first we find out where Bella is and then our flight is called a few minutes after getting the tickets. How lucky are we? We filed on to the plane followed by ten other people. Jasper and Edward sat next to each other and Rosalie sat next to me. Edward and Jasper was across the aisle from us.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to find Bella and get her back home?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know. It all depends on where she is, how long it takes to get to Italy, and if we can get her soon." I murmured to her.

CRACK!

"Sorry but this plate well be delayed. The engine has malfunctioned and we are unable to fly right now. We will try and fix it as soon as possible," a voice came on the intercom.

"This is wonderful; it is just our luck to be stuck here now." I sighed and clamped my hand to my forehead. I took a few deep breathes.

"Rosalie could probably fix the engine better than the yahoos in this airport." Jasper called over to us. I smiled at Jazzy. I glanced at Rosalie. She had a smug smile plastered on her face.

"You should go ask them, if they need help with the engine. I also wipe that grin off your face." I mocked her jokingly. She whacked me in the back of my head.

"Hey, I am not Emmett." I defended myself.

"I got confused. You are a good actress." Rosalie taunted me.

"I promise you that when we get off this plane you will wish that you never had said that." I smirked at her.

"Maybe you should have not said that either. I will take you up on your offer." Rosalie said gleefully.

**~Jake's POV~**

I swam all night. My muscles slightly ached but I was happy with my position. Spain was looming even closer than before.

_Jake have you seen Seth? _Leah's voice echoed in my mind.

_That would be a negative. Though he is in Spain last time I heard. Emmett and he abducted Bella. They took her to Spain and now I am on the way there to get her back to the States. _I thought sheepishly.

_He is doing what with a vampire? _ Leah yelped at me.

_He is having fun with a vampire and human._ I repeated.

_I know what he did. _Leah snapped at me,_ I'm just worried about him. Wait for me at Spain. I'm coming to bring his furry butt back here._

_Go ahead come here. I'm going against Sam's orders to leave the vampires alone. _I growled at her. Just my luck. I continued swimming towards the ominous land. I need to catch up with Emmett and quickly.

_What got you motivated? _She asked.

_Do I look like I want Bella to die or become a vampire? _I retorted

_Wait. Why are you in the middle of the ocean? _ I sighed.

_I'm trying to get to Spain. I would have taken a boat but there wasn't any until the next day so I couldn't wait. I phased and jumped into the ocean, then ever since I have been swimming in the ocean. _I replied cheekily.

_You do know that taking a boat would be faster. _Leah said like it was obvious. Just my luck; I have a annoy pest following me.

**~A/n~**

**Hey, it's a new chapter. I was bored so I wrote another chapter. So you're welcome. **

**So still please review. Instead of a question I have a request for you. ****Since Seth, Sandy, **

**Emmett and Bella are you to prank the Volturi I want some of your ideas.**** I just want to **

**Add that a reviewer said 'I don't think you can skydive out of a helicopter.' I checked you **

**Can but you don't pull the chute until you are further away from the helicopter. Sorry, for **

**any mistakes. Microsoft word isn't the best sometimes.**

**~Twerd~**


	8. I feel Giddy

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I know I don't. I own a copy of Breaking Dawn, a twilight shirt, a twilight soundtrack, and a Jacob Black Twilight poster that's about it.**

**Recap**_**:**____W__**ait. Why are you in the middle of the ocean? **_** I sighed.**

_**I'm trying to get to Spain. I would have taken a boat but there wasn't any until the next day so I couldn't wait. I phased and jumped into the ocean, then ever since I have been swimming in the ocean. **_**I replied cheekily. **

_**You do know that taking a boat would be faster. **_**Leah said like it was obvious. Just my luck; I have a annoy pest following me. **

**Chapter 8: I feel giddy**

**~Bella's POV~**

I instantly regretted over thinking that this trip would be okay. Emmett wanted me to get back on the lake. Though now he wants me to go kayaking with him, Seth, and Sandy. I glared wide-eyed at the four kayaks. One had a life vest for me. I scared silly at it. I peered at the lake. The waves were ruff from wind and other boats on the lake.

"There is no way you can get me to ride in that deathtrap. Or wear that ridiculous life vest." I was proved wrong. Emmett yanked the vest over my head and strapped it on me. He placed me into the kayak and drove me on to the lake.

The kayak's nose dove a few inches into the water spraying it in my face. I gripped the edge of the kayak as Emmett slammed a paddle on to my kayak. I peered around me to see Seth, Emmett, and Sandy all in their kayaks in the water.

"Emmett I cannot steer this thing." I cried out as the waves rocked the kayak back and forth. My hair was half wet and stuck to my face and neck. Water droplets were scattered on my t-shirt.

"Sure you can Bells. You are not even trying to don't try that on me. I human knapped you and you are going to have fun." Emmett grabbed my kayak and shoved it further into the water. I glared up at the thick gray cloud in the sky perturbed.

"Bella at least try for me. You never have any fun and now is your chance to try and enjoy your fleeting human life. Soon you won't be able to go into the sun. You'll be stuck somewhere where there are no humans. You will be alone stuck in time until you control your newborn hungry." Emmett had a good argument set up. I took a deep breath.

"Fine I will try but this attempt is just for you." I sighed. Emmett jumped or at least tried to. His kayak smacked against the course water and sent waves toward me. My kayak flipped over. I wiggled out of my kayak and resurfaced. I flung my arms over the kayak to keep me from drowning. That was actually kind of fun to flip. Maybe I should try and have fun.

"Bella I am so sorry. Please don't stop trying to have fun." Emmett pleaded. His head held low.

"Come on Emmett. If you think that dampened the mood you are so wrong. Help me flip the kayak over and get me into it."

Seth picked me up and Emmett flipped the kayak over. Seth placed me into the kayak and handed me the paddle. I carefully started paddling. It wasn't that hard if you actually tried. I will make this work for my teddy bear of a brother. Emmett was smiling widely.

Sandy was way ahead of us. I quickly got the hang up paddling. I quicken in peed and Emmett sped past me. Seth raced Emmett and of course going a human speed. I was laughing. Seth was beating Emmett but not for long. Emmett paddled even faster. I too went faster. The wind whipped my face. It carried my laughter away.

"Wait up for me!" I bellowed at them. They completely ignored me. Emmett and Seth went even faster. Sandy was catching up to them. A went even faster. That wasn't very fast though. I stopped and bobbed in the water. My kayak glided to a stop through the water. I looked around there was only a few boats on the lake.

I gaze at Emmett, Sandy and Seth. I screamed. Emmett was at my kayak's side in an instant. His hair was dripping wet from swimming underwater to get to me.

"Emmett, can we try tubing again?" I ignored his shocked face. Sandy glided up next to me with Emmett's kayak. We all paddled back to sure with Seth tailing us. Emmett climbed into the boat we stole last night. Sandy throughout the tube we rode last night and hopped on the front of it. She turned and patted the seat behind her.

"Come on Bella. Emmett's wants to drive this time." Sandy called to me. I sprinted over to her and hopped on to the tube. Emmett revved the boat's engine.

"Have fun ladies." Seth hollered to us. Emmett pulled away from shore slowly. Then he hit the gas. We went flying. The rope jerked as we picked up speed. The wind lashed my face fiercely. Sandy screamed happily and cheered. I joined in. I gripped the handle on the tube even harder as we hit high waves. We bounced happily inside of the wave line.

I gapped in horror. We neared the end of the lake meaning only one thing. We had to turn. Emmett made no note of slowing down before turning. Emmett turned the boat at an acute angle. The tube flew over the safety of the wave line. We hit the waves full force now. The tube jerked and hopped across the waves. I feel so giddy. I was laughing and screaming and cheering all at the same time. Emmett made another sharp turn and we rammed into the wave line. The tube stayed inside of the wave line for a short time. Then it went off the other wave line. These waves were meaner. They started from other speed boats. We bobbed and hopped against the large waves.

"We have to get back inside of the wave line." Sandy shouted to me. Sandy leaned one way and I followed suit. The inner tube inched towards our wave line. It was working. Slowly our tube was against the wave line. It was fighting us but we were fighting back. Water sprayed up being us. Emmett slightly tuned the boat and we crossed the wave line. Now behind the speed boat, I let go of the handle with one hand. I waved to passing boats. We swerved and I gripped the handle tighter. Emmett was getting us closer to getting out of the wave line again. Now we were riding the wave line. A wave from a passing boat was getting closer. I stared wide eyed at the boat too scared to look at the giant wave. My mouth dropped open when I saw Seth with a video camera filming us. The other wave hit us sending us into the air. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

**~Alice's POV~**

We sat there for what seemed like hours. In reality it was an hour and a half. An employee on the airplane gave us cards to play with to pass the time. It didn't help. I especially didn't help when you are on a rescue mission to save your brother's girlfriend. If Emmett planned this out I am so going to eradicate him.

"Alice, can you keep your assail thoughts to yourself." Edward complained.

"Assail thoughts? Jasper asked confused.

"Alice is currently planning ways to kill, revenge, or do both to get back at Emmett for doing this." Edward explained.

Should I rip to him to shreds slowly or should a toy with him. Maybe chase him down first. That seemed like a good idea. I should slap and beat him up. Maybe Rosalie and Tanya would like to help me out. That was pure gold. Maybe Esme wouldn't eject to mounting Emmett's head on the wall above the fireplace once we burn the rest of him. That would be funny. I would be amused by that. Every time I enter the living room I could cackle at him.

"Alice, what's up with the evil laugh?" Rosalie asked me waving a hand in front of my face. I didn't realize that I was laughing like a witch on Halloween.

"Huh? What happened? I totally spaced out." I asked. I was all of a sudden aware of my surroundings. Humans were looking at me with frightened looks on their faces.

"You were thinking about hanging Emmett's head over the fireplace and you started chortling randomly." Edward summed it up to me. Jasper smiled at the humans and they all looked relieved. I thank you Jasper.

"Was I really doing that?" I questioned.

"Yes. " Rosalie muttered exasperated with me. I turned around in my seat and pounded my head into the head rest. You would think that being a vampire I could deal with boredom. Calmness washed over me. I pressed my face into the back of the seat.

"I thank you again." I mumbled to Jasper.

"Is she okay?" A lady's voice asked.

"Alice is fine. She just gets bored easily. Do you have anything else we could do while we wait? Maybe we could get off the plane." Rosalie asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Once the door is closed the doors are closed. Can you tell your friend to seat correctly before it breaks?" The lady sounded like a snob. I groaned as her footsteps receded. I twisted around my seat and sighed. I shut my eyes and tried to relax. Jasper wasn't really helping anymore.

"That was rude." Jasper complained loudly.

"Her thoughts were worse." Edward agreed.

"We are sorry for the delay. The plane is unable to be fixed on site. We will allow you to leave the plane and wait in the Airport's lobby. We are deeply sorry for the quandary," The rude lady's voice came over the intercom.

"Finally, we have been waiting for hours!" I shouted at them. I opened my eyes and stood up. I stretched my arms like a human. I stepped into the aisle way and grabbed Jasper's hand. I towed Jasper as I dashed off the plane. I jumped for joy. I was giggling madly and let go of Jasper's hand. I was bouncing around the runway. I heeded giggles and chuckles. Everybody was probably laughing at me.

"Alice calm down." Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper called after me. I took no notice in them. I was scuttling around the airport now. I came up to random people and hugged them. I was giggling intensely. I sat down on the floor and smiled gleefully. I felt giddy. I felt a tugging on my sleeve. I looked to where the tugging was and it was a little girl about six years old. She had the cutest smile and hair.

"Hey." I said in a quiet voice.

"Hi, my name is Isabelle." That was ironic.

"Hello, Isabelle can I help you?" I asked her kindly.

"Are you an angel?" Isabella asked.

"No silly. I got to go. Bye sweetie." I replied kindly. I got off my feet and brushed off my jeans. I waved to the little girl and hopped over to my family. They were grinning at the little girl too.

"She is so cute." I squealed. I turned and looked at Isabella. Her mother was pulling her away from the spot where I just was. Isabelle was beaming at me. Her whole face was light up in a smile. I waved goodbye to her once more.

"What was she thinking?" I asked Edward.

"She really thought you were an angel. Isabelle thought that you were the most beautiful person in the world. She was adopted. She thought you were a messenger for her mom and dad." I felt so bad for her. A six year old lost her parents. She would have no memory of them. That was a horrible beginning for her life. I would cry if I could. That girl was so cute. I need to do something for her.

I sauntered over to the mother without thinking and bumped into her 'accidentally'. I placed a wad of cash into her coat pocket.

"Oh I am so sorry. Please let me forgive you." I exclaimed.

"No, no not a problem it was completely my fault, miss." The mother admitted.

"That's okay." I said and walked back over to my family.

"Nice job Alice." I received compliments from them.

"I am always doing the world a favor one person at a time," I said coolly.

"What are we going to do now? The quickest way to Italy is by airplane. At this rate it may become the slowest. Running is going to take awhile even for us. Who knows about boat? I would go by boat because you never know about the sun." Jasper sighed in frustration.

"This is going to be fruitless. I guess all we can do is to wait and hope they fix the plane quickly." Rosalie and Edward said at the same time.

"Let's go sit and not attract any more attention to us." We all agree and headed over to the same group of seats as before. Edward ran his hand through his hair. Jasper sat nearest to me and further from humans. Rosalie and Edward sat next to each other. This was going to be a long day.

"This is taking forever." I groaned after two minutes.

**~Jacob's POV~**

I phased back to my human and pulled my cutoff jean shorts on. I quickly sprinted out of the water and landed backwards into the sand. I was laughing madly and grinning. Home sweet home, I missed the beautiful land. I grabbed fistfuls and through sand into the air. It sprinkled down upon me. I'm giddy.

"Jake are you down having your moment?" Leah asked. I jumped to my feet and saw her looking at me wide-eyed.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked shocked.

"I took a plane and then a taxi to get to the beach." Leah sighed deeply.

"Don't you dare say it." I groaned.

"I think I will. I told you so. Jake, you have to pay up now." Leah gloated gleefully and placed her hand out. I pulled a piece of seaweed from my head and slapped it on her hand. Leah gasped. She flung the wet seaweed back at me. Leah stormed furiously off. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"I don't have my money with me. I'll pay you back when we get back to La Push." I rapidly caught up to her. We walked into the small ocean side town looking really weird. I'm guessing you most not see too many tall Quileute people in Spain. Not to mention one is soaked to the bone and the other is furious.

"Jake back to more important matters then money. Where do you think Seth and Bella are?" Leah asked me.

"I don't really know. Seth phased before I could read is thoughts. Let's go see if Seth phased back yet." I headed over to the thick forest. I ran in and phased.

_Jacob Black, where in the world are you? _Sam's authority voice was now in action.

_I am in Spain. Not completely sure where in Spain. On the coast I the closest I can think of. _I thought carefully.

_Oh great. It's Mr. Alpha on his bad side. _Leah walked to me and sat down across from me. Her head hung low.

_Leah not you too? Why are both of you in Spain of all places? _Sam was infuriated.

_Because- _Leah stated before I cut her off.

_We are in Spain because we wanted a change of scenery._ I thought lamely.

_Sure you are. . . Emmett and Seth did what now? _ Stupid pack reading minds had to ruin it for us.

_Leah phase now and run! _ I shouted in my mind. I didn't waste a single second. I phased and yanked my shorts on. I cupped my hands over my eyes.

"Nice save." Leah growled at me.

"Do you want Sam to come here?" I questioned her. She sighed.

"That is what I thought. Now let's think a bit. Seth still hasn't phased as much as we know." I murmured to myself.

"The Cullens left the country. Well not the Doctor and his wife. The other leeches left around the time you did." Leah replied.

"Edward is here somewhere?" I asked not in shock but amazed. Well I should have known that Cullen would look for Bella.

"I guess. So is the little psychic one and the one who can sense motion or something like that." I removed my hands from my eyes and stared at the trees behind Leah. I have to focus here.

"I think our first goal is to find them." I suggested.

"Why do you think we need their help?" Leah sneered at me.

"They might know more than we do. We just got here and who knows where they are." I sighed this was hopeless.

"And how exactly do you plan on finding them. We are in place in Spain. They could be anywhere in Spain." Leah argued.

"Nice way to be optimistic." I complained. I crossed my arms across my chest. Leah just rolled her eyes and stood up fully.

"Let's not sit here and waste time arguing. That could last for hours. Let's go see if we can find any scent trails." Leah walked off. I followed her silently. We merged from the forest and walked into town. We passed many vacant and public owned shops. We left town. The sidewalk ended and walked on grass. Leah remained silent deep in thought. The occasional car passed us. The people in them stared at us.

One person shouted 'hippies' once. Leah glared and that shut that teenager up. Another elderly couple pulled to the side of the road and offered us a ride. We declined. This town had so many different people. There were a group of teenage girls laughing at us. Leah silenced them too. A young family asked us if we were lost. We said no. Then they offered us a ride to our destination. We declined again. Well I talked to them. Leah completely ignored everybody who tried to help us. The trees around us slowly receded.

"Where are we going?" I asked Leah. She turned around her face twisted with annoyance.

"Shut up or go die in a hole." Leah had screamed at me. She turned back around and stormed off. We're lost. No more cars passed us. Trees were still littered on both sides of the small road. The clouds above us turned grayer and grayer. No rain poured from them though. The wind had started to pick up. Small leaves and twigs darted through the thick air. Leah's hair whipped around her face. She looked really evil now.

We heard an ambulance and it flew down the road heading the direction we were. Leah's anger sluggishly subsided. She could still burst any second. Not phase but get in somebody's face. A spaced our selves even more than before. There was about a horse's space between us. Leah slowed down too. Leah and I were side by side now. I could not go any slower then I already was. The clouds continued to darken but no rain ever slipped from its grasp. A few cars now passed us. I wonder what time it is. I could hear people talking now and people crying. The forest stopped in front of us a few meters away. I groaned and curled my hand into tight fists.

We soon passed a crowed E.R. It had been hours since we left the forest. We were just wandering for anything that could mean a vampire or Bella. Leah led the way. We were passing a small local airport as we hit a huge hot spot. Vampire.

**~A/n~**

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing everybody. I am sorry for the long wait. I really don't have anything to say. So here is my question. ****Which book is your favorite (Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn) and Why?**

**~Twerd~**


	9. That was AWESOME!

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I did not write Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, Breaking dawn, or The Host. The only way I relate to Twilight is being a fan.**

**Recap**_**:**_

_**We soon passed a crowed E.R. It had been hours since we left the forest. We were just wandering for anything that could mean a vampire or Bella. Leah led the way. We were passing a small local airport as we hit a huge hot spot. Vampire.**_

**Chapter 9: That was AWESOME!**

**~Bella's POV~**

The inner tube did a huge flip. My body did like ten thousand flips before I smacked against the water. I didn't realize that it was burnin' up even with the heavy cloud coverage until I slipped into the cool water. It felt as if my skin was sighing in relief with the cool water. I kept my mouth shut until Sandy dragged my head above the refreshing water. Hopefully I don't smell like icky lake water later. That would be horrible. I just washed up this morning. Hopefully I could take a nice long hot shower when we can get to a shower.

"That was AWESOME!" I heard Emmett shout as I emerged from the water. He had his stupid little grin on his face that I did not like at all.

"Bella was that awesome or what?" Seth asked holding the video camera towards me. I put on my own grin and pulled my hair out of my face. I blinked towards the camera and took a deep breath.

"That was so AWESOME!!!" I screamed coping Emmett the best I could, "Now what's up with that stupid camera?"

"That was not funny Bella." Emmett dragged me on to the boat followed by Sandy. My legs wobbled as waves shook the boat. Emmett steadied me.

"Emmett thought it would be a good idea that I would record us so he can mock Edward about not having any fun." Seth said smiling.

"Emmett you have an awesome but very evil mind." Sandy said giving Emmett a look.

"Thank you so much. Alice doesn't think so. I don't see why but I can be very evil. I once shredded all of her clothes and buried her credit cards. But I got caught since she can see the future. Oh, once I painted Alice's Porsche but later that day she was getting her car a new paint job so that didn't work out well. Another time I put a bunch of Union flags in her and Jasper's room. Wait. I did that to annoy Jasper for revenge after he . . . never mind about that. Oh here is a good one. Before we moved to Forks I switched Alice's clothes with a homeless guy's. She was out hunting and I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted Peanut butter or jelly on bread. Alice would have had a heart attack if only she was human. But she got me back easily and I'm not going to elaborate on that." Emmett shuddered.

"Okay Emmett. Thank you for rambling on about your so lame life." Sandy muttered. Seth chuckled. Emmett looked hurt but ignored Sandy otherwise.

"So Bella how is life?" Emmett asked.

"Life is AWESOME." I bellowed. I received very strange looks and shouts from cruising boats.

"So Bella are you ready to RUMBLE? In others words ready to visit the kings?"

"No."

"Well that is too bad. Because Sandy, Seth and I are ready o you have to come along unless you want me to hand you over to Alice for a week so you two can go shopping."

"No, anything else but that." I cried out sarcastically.

--

-

--

Hours later I was dry, warm, feed, and on my way to dreaded Volterra. We would be jammed inside a taxi but Emmett just had to steal a car . . . and a fast one at that. Emmett and Seth had the radio with surround sound blasting. Sandy singing along with her soprano voice she had. Emmett was dancing to the beat while driving which really scared me. Seth was recording the whole thing. I had my hands clamped over my dying eardrums trying to drown out the noise. Emmett's booming laughs didn't help either. Seth's annoying laugh especially didn't help the already paranoid. On the positive side I might do death and don't have to listen to Emmett.

"Welcome to Volterra little Eddie boy," Emmett said to the video camera, "If we haven't mentioned it yet. We're –Bella, Seth, Sandy, and me- are going to prank the Volturi. So if you don't get Bells back you know why."

"WHAT EMMETT? I DID NOT HEAR YOU." I shouted true fully. It sounded as if he was whispering.

"Please don't ask why Bella can't HEAR any of us." Emmett glanced uncertainly at me.

"EMMETT I'M HUNGRY." I shouted again my hearing was coming back.

"But you just ate."

"Emmett just feed the human. I'm hungry too. I mean being a werewolf gets your appetite up." Seth said as he paned the video camera at all of us.

"Fine, Fine, We'll find a local restaurant." Emmett sighed. About five minutes later Emmett found a suitable place to eat. We filed out of the flashy car in front of a restaurant called 'Notte Di Estate'.

"Emmett what does that translate into?" Both Seth and I asked.

"It's translates to 'Summer Nights'." Emmett linked arms with me and forced me into Summer Nights. It was a crowded little place with seats only by the front door. It looked more of a place where only adults went to. Great, we'll stick out like a sore thumb. Emmett signed us in and a waiter led us to a table right by the door. He apologized and said it was the only table available when clearly there was one further from the door. I didn't complain. I had a trick up my sleeve.

"Here are your menus and I'll be back in a moment to take your orders." The poor waiter said looking extremely intimidated by Emmett and Seth.

Being the 'clutz' I am, I 'dropped' my menu. My plan went into immediate action. Good thing Alice wasn't here or I would have failed miserably. Alice would be like 'Emmett don't fall for it.' This plan was almost as good as the one I used to get away from Alice and Jasper at the airport. But that one was more thought out then this one. I wasn't able to think in that snazzy car with the radio pounding in my ears.

"Emmett can you pick my menu off the ground for me?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and bent down to pick it up. I grinned and jumped out of my seat. I dashed out of the door and into the street. The sun shone down upon me. How Lucky am I?

I sprinted and tripped past people. I bumped into everything. Dogs, carts, kids, adults, booths of food (the street ahead was closed for a local market), and tripped over thin air. I scurried into a giant courtyard with a huge clock tower. It was tolling loudly as the little hand clicked to 12 o'clock. I ran to an unpopulated alley way and crashed into the brick wall. I was puffing and huffing for air. I held my side from getting a cramp. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. My uneven breathing soon slowed and became even.

I escaped for now. Or so I thought.

"Why hello Bella," A sickly sweet familiar voice sneered, "How kind of you to visit."

**~Jacob Black's POV~**

Leah and I hid behind bushes to make sure there weren't any loose leeches around. The coast was clear until the Cullens –excluding Emmett- came walking out of the airport. They all looked glum but the little future seeing one and the blonde looked flat out exasperated. Edward looked enraged about something and the other boy looked all stressed out. They didn't see us of course and headed to the opposite stretch of the forest where we weren't. Edward must be really out of it if he doesn't recognize our voices. He must be even more stressed out then Jasper is.

"HEY, leeches over here." Leah shouted before I could stop her. All of their heads snapped over in our direction. Leah stepped out of the bushes and I followed. The blonde sent us death glares as the pixie one and Edward came over here. They walked at human pace which took forever. Especially when they were trying to at casual, but two extremely pale humans that looked like models compared to humans weren't helping them out one bit.

"What are you two here?" Edward asked.

"I came to rescue Bella because you aren't doing a great job at it. Leah came to get her brother, Seth." I explained. "So what are you doing here?"

"You know what we're doing here." Snapped the pixie . . . what's her name. . . Alice!

"Shut up you stupid parasite." Leah spat at Alice. Alice gave her an 'oh-no-you-did-not-just-do-that' look and lunged at her. Edward grasped Alice and tackled Leah to the ground. Leah started wiggling underneath me and started shaking. I hopped off of her and pushed her into the bushed before she phased. That all happened in a few seconds that would put a simple slow human in a coma because one friendly meeting into inhuman attack. She barely made it in time too. A huge wolf appearing were once a girl was standing wouldn't help us to blend in with the humans. Trust me on this one. Bella freaked out in the meadow when that one bloodsucker almost killed her when the Cullens were gone. Edward growled at my thoughts.

Alice stopped when she realize what she had caused. Jasper walked over and Edward handed him Alice. (She was sobbing tearless sobs.) I jogged into the bushes and took off my shorts and tied them to my ankle quickly and phased. I jogged lightly through the bushes tracking Leah. _Edward follow us. Leah needs to blow off some steam and we don't want to get out of range. _Leah was pretty mad. She had a very colourful language. The vampires followed us quietly.

_Leah calm down. It's just a leech no need to get worked up about something stupid. _I thought

_Nothing to get worked up about? _Leah growled at me. _Do you have a brother that could be killed any second? Do you have a brother that your mother put you in charge of? Do you have a father that you promised to stay safe for? No you don't. So don't tell me what I can get worked up about. _Leah roared at me. I winced at her harshness.

I never realized that Leah had so much on her shoulder. I thought I had problems. Being second in command, having responsibility, and all that jazz, Leah had more conflicts then I did. I was so wrong. Man, have I been selfish or what? I never respected Leah properly.

_Leah why haven't you told anybody? _It was the only thing I could think of.

_I'm already a girl and like you nobody respects me much. If I showed that I had a lot of home problems the boys would make fun of me even more and call me weak._

Right that makes perfect sense.

_Jake, Leah what is going on? _ Embry's voice echoed into my thought. Crap.

_Nothing is going on. It just Leah, the Cullens, and I are in Spain looking for Bella, Emmett, and Seth, and another vampire chic. Nothing big is going on. So how is your life today? _I hissed sourly.

"What is going on?" I heard the blonde hiss out because Edward was laughing at us. Stupid mind reading vampire can give us privacy.

_Oh, okay. My life is good. So I was thinking that we should all go to First Beach and have a party- _Embry started blabbing but Leah rudely cut him off.

_You idiot. We aren't joking. We really are in Spain._

_I never said you were joking. Jake said no biggy so I guess it isn't big so whatever. Somebody is infuriated._

_Embry Call I was joking about how it wasn't a big deal. _

_Hey Guys and Leah!_

_Quil what are you doing?_ I questioned.

_Well Embry and I have to triple the patrols because three people ran away from home._

_You knew about this and I didn't! _Embry exclaimed. Wow, this really is going downhill quickly. Just wait Edward; you might want to tune u out before you die of a vampire heart attack.

_I only knew because I wasn't sleeping when Sam called a pack meeting. Jared was at Kim's house and Paul was just on patrol with Sam so he knew about it too. So, you were the only one who didn't know about it. Then Paul told Jared._

_Well, sorry that we've been busy and I had fallen asleep because some two wolves are currently playing hooky out in Spain while we are here working our butts off._

_Oh so now it's Jake's and mine fault that we're working every here. _Leah growled.

Words exploded from everybody. Nothing was even coherent when there are four minds yelling at each other. Leah was growling over here and I bet you they were roaring too. We needed to go see a therapist or something. This fighting must not be good for your health. We would die of stress if we were humans. That thought made me wonder if too much stress for us could kill us. I don't think so.

**~Alice Cullen's POV~**

"This is so AWESOME!" I shouted. We left the pack members fighting and attacking each other and they didn't even notice. Edward said we might want to leave . . . so we did. Who knows or cares what started it. Right now we were running to Italy or the first class airport that actually has a good plane to fly. No wonder it wasn't as crowded as most airports. The one in phoenix is busy and loud.

"What were they even fighting about?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone. She wasn't even excited that we abandoned them.

"They were fighting over whose fault that Embry didn't know that Leah and Jacob were in Spain with us. It was crazy they probably don't even know why they are fighting.

"What a bunch of fools." Rosalie muttered.

"On more important matters, what city do you think Bella is in?" Jasper asked. Oh, snap. I forgot that he was even here. Man, he was so quiet. He must have been thinking about that or something.

"I don't know but at one of those hotels."

"I thought the reporter said Pisa." I reasoned. I ran blankly thinking about what that lady said. Man, usually vampires don't have this problem. Maybe because it didn't seem important to us at the time. We were all in shock when that news report came on air. That still didn't make sense.

"That's right. Alice you're a life saver." Rosalie hugged me. Wow, she must really care about Bella. It's too late to continue hating Bella. Actually that would be a no but whatever who cares if Rose doesn't hate Bella anymore.

"No comment Edward Cullen." Rosalie smirked.

"I wasn't dreaming of making one Rosalie." Edward smiled.

"Sorry to break this love fest up guys but we can still need to get to Italy before being all happy again. But never mind about that last part stay happy. I can't stand all of this glumness." Jasper suggested and we all rolled our eyes at him.

"Okay, Okay, Jazzy we're going now don't complain." I started dashing. Trees flew past us as we raced onward to find Bella.

**~A/N~ Please read and review (reading includes my author's note. IF u don't care about my excuses then skip the first paragraph)**

**Enjoy my long rant people.**

**Hey, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry about not updating in forever. The week after I updated I was sick and my stomach was badly upset. Then I was too lazy to update. Then we got a new P.S. 2 game and got distracted for a week. Then my best friend who moved to Michigan came down to visit that weekend. Then I was too lazy and tired to write. Then my friend came down last weekend and we went shopping and stay up late that night and I've been tired until last night. I was also busy studying for my exams I have this week. Fun for me. But next Monday is my last day of school. (We had to make up two days.) But you don't really care about my lame excuses do you. So ny abswer below is important so Please read it. **

**Answer to my last question-**** I love **_**Twilight**_** the best. Because Bella was so clueless, and so were we; it was awesome and cool. Then comes **_**New moon.**_** (I don't get why people hate it so much. I know Edward leaves but boo-hoo. If anyone knows please can you tell me in a review) Then **_**Eclipse.**_** Lastly comes Breaking Dawn (shudders) I hate that book. I hate Nessie. I hate how Jake imprints on her. I hate how they were preparing for a war that never happened. I hate how Alice is never there for Bella unlike the other books. I don't get how Werewolf stink makes Alice's impossible headaches go away. I hate Edward in that book. (Edward fans come and get me if you can. B4 breaking dawn I was team Edward.) That's about it. **

**NEW QUESTION: How do you like New Moon with Chris at its side to direct it? If you haven't seen the new moon trailer that came out Sunday night, YOU HAVE TO GO AND SEE IT. **

**~Twerd~ (sorry for the long long long long long long long long rant)**


	10. Alice knows All

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. ……. I'm only borrowing the characters. ………… I only have my plotline. ..…… I do not own anything. . …… I am not Stephenie Meyer nor will I ever be. Got it?**

**Recap**_**:**_ _"No comment Edward Cullen." Rosalie smirked._

"_I wasn't dreaming of making one Rosalie." Edward smiled._

"_Sorry to break this love fest up guys but we can still need to get to Italy before being all happy again. But never mind about that last part stay happy. I can't stand all of this glumness." Jasper suggested and we all rolled our eyes at him._

"_Okay, Okay, Jazzy we're going now don't complain." I started dashing. Trees flew past us as we raced onward to find Bella._

**Chapter 10: Alice sees all. **

**~Emmett's POV~**

How stupid am I? I could have just given Bella my menu and life would be good. But no, I was stupid enough to fall for Bella's trick. And how do you lose humans? You are a vampire with extra strength, speed, eye sight, and awesomeness and you lose a weak human. It didn't help that Sandy and I were stuck in the stupid restaurant because of the most annoying thing in the world. The sunlight annoys the crap out of me. Seth reacted too slowly and didn't want to look like a freak and run after Bella.

"Excuse me sir but if you are not going to order beat it." The stupid waiter told me. I turned to him with my eyes blazing with angry. He stepped back and trembled. The waiter fainted and hit the floor with a _Thud. _ The whole restaurant went dead silent and some people gasped and screamed.

"You Murderer!" Some random lady screamed from the restaurant. All the humans gasped and some pulled out cell phones probably dialing 911. Sandy was backing away from and hidden in the crowd. Great, I'm alone now. I smiled at the crowd uncertainly. Some men grabbed silverware and pointed it at me. As if that could do anything to me. One of them shaking stepped forward in a defensive position.

"Assassino assassin!" The man shouted. I raised my eyebrows. Out of the years in high school, I did not take Italian once. That is smart of me. Note to self, learn to speak Italian or else.

"Emmett NOW," Sandy shouted from wherever she was. People whipped around and she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I took off at a slightly faster human pace and shoved pat Italians and Americans. People shouted in both languages and me only partly understanding it. I sprinted into the kitchen with Sandy hot on my trail. I few past the confused chiefs and workers and tried numerous doors. Sandy copied me and tried doors. Why in the world would a restaurant have this many doors in the kitchen? Sandy and I ended up at the same door and both pulled it open at the same time. I tripped into the dark alley way because Sandy thrust me out of the kitchen. Sandy slammed the door shut as my eye caught a wood plank. I scurried over to it and scooped it. I pushed past Sandy and jammed the door with it.

"That was a close one Em." Sandy commented. I nodded and crap.

"Oh no, Alice can see us now and she can probably see Bella unless Seth caught up to her. What are we going to do? It's Sunny out and we can't go out in the sunlight. We would be in so much trouble and be like a living dead mystery." I babbled on and on . . . until Sandy slapped me.

"Emmett shut up. Calm down and take deep breaths. We are going to find Bella and Seth probably has her and taking her back to the restaurant right now. Bella probably can't see Bella because she is probably lot and confused and can't decide what to do in a city full of Italian speaking people. We just have to wait for the sunlight to go away and then we can go find Bella. She will not get hurt or die." I stared into her muddy brown eyes. Wait. . .

"Why are your eyes brown? Weren't they gold a few days ago?" I asked in shock.

"You see. I fell off the wagon when I went hunting when Bella was asleep in the hotel room before we went to that lake. I'm surprised you didn't notice. So any who I've been hunting animals more often and this is the result," Sandy pointed at her brownish eyes that were a mix of red and gold.

"Carlisle is going to be so disappointed in you." I shook my head and frowned.

"Where is Carlisle right now any ways?" Sandy asked. That's a good question. I actually have no idea where he is. Well that isn't important right now. He's probably in Forks making up a story for why all of us are gone. I wonder what Charlie thinks of my letter.

"I have no idea." I murmured. "I'll call him."

I slipped out my silver phone to find twenty new text messages on them. All of them were from Edward and Alice and one from Esme. WOW, I didn't know Esme knew how to text. I check it quickly:

**EMMETT CULLEN you better return**

**Bella to safety now. You will be in so much trouble once I got my hands **

**On you. You will wish you never became a vampire.**

WOW again, I didn't think Esme could act or be so evil. Maybe Carlisle wrote this. Nope, he would have put 'son' and some other junk like that. This text was sooo ironic. I started laughing randomly like a crazy person from the text message. Oh, I'm sooo scared now. My mommy is going to get me while my brother and sister already hate me. I wonder what happen to Rosalie and Jasper. Alice probably roped Jasper into the whole 'let's find Bella and then kill Emmett' thing. Who knows about Rose?

"Hey, Emmett, I'm trying to talk to you." Sandy was waving a hand in front of my laughing face. Whoa, Did I really space out?

"Wait, what happened?" I asked.

"Give me that," Sandy ripped my cell phone out of my hand and dialed a number. I spaced out again because the banging on the door was amusing. It was like open up this door. People were shouting things in Italian and some were slamming into the door with something. Wow, I would never think a plank could go a long way.

"EMMETT CULLEN, YOU CANTR YOUR SPARKLY BUTT BACK IN FORKS OR ELSE." Carlisle's voice rang out into the bleak alleyway.

"Sandy take it off speaker before Carlisle realizes we're in Volterra." I hissed at her and whoops! I whirled around and slapped myself in the forehead. I was sooo stupid sometimes. But I'm usually smart but Edward doesn't think I am. Does that mean I'm not smart? Edward is a mind reader and I'm normal. Well beside the fact I'm a vampire. I'm 100% human/normal.

"Hey Carlisle," I said after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"Awkward silence," Sandy murmured.

"Emmett Cullen where is Bella?" Carlisle asked surprisingly calm after that huge explosion. He hadn't had one since the house and Esme's garden was on fire when I was trying to make fireworks but that is sooo not the point.

"Um, I don't really know. She ran off into the sunlight and hasn't returned. Seth went after her so she should be okay." I replied uneasily trying not to give us away.

"Emmett, you better not let her near the Volturi." Oh no . . . this day is getting worse and worse.

**~Bella's POV~**

She slipped out of the shadows deep in the dark alleyway like a ghost. She was draped in a midnight black cloak. Her pale white face and her finger tips the barely poked out from her sleeves were like stars on a night with a new moon. She pulled her hood down showing her short brown hair and bright crimson red eyes. I cringed slightly at the horrible memories of people screaming and Edward withering in pain.

"Hello, Jane," I squeaked out barely. I thought I would never be afraid of this chic. She let out a malevolence smile and grabbed my wrist. She squeezed it and I gasped out in pain. She let out a wicked laugh.

"Aro will be surprised to see you here. Especially since you are human," Jane pulled me down deep into the pitch black alley. My heart was pounding in my heart and Jane laughed at me. Tears rimmed in my eyes as Jane jerked me to a top. She shoved my over the hole in the ground where Edward had dropped me. I went feet first into the dark hole and my feet connected the ground I slipped and fell on my butt. I cried out in pain as Jane Landed next to me.

"Get up you stupid lame human. You're lucky I didn't kill you right then and there." Let made my fear even worse. The tears then overflowed from my eyes and down my cheeks. Jane grasped my wrist and yanked me to my feet. My knees were shaking badly and my breathing labored. I didn't feel safe here at all.

The stone corridor led us to a lighter Corridor and Jane dragged me forcefully through the maze of corridors they called their castle. We passed only one vampire and that was Alec. He stayed with us until we reached the grand doors that led to that I knew was the palace room. Alec moved and grabbed my other room making me able to make a mad dash for it. I would try because it would be a natural response but they knew so well.

"Master, I have a little surprise for you." Jane said while opening the double doors a few inches. She stuck her airhead through it and smiled.

"Is that you my little dear Jane? Come in right away," Aro's voice said in a sly tone.

Jane finished opening the door and propelled me through the door. She used such force it made me fall flat on my face. I scrambled to sit up and saw Aro staring down at me from his 'throne'. The room was the same as my first visit. But it had more color in the room. The thrones behind slightly beside and behind his were occupied too. Marcus had his bored, emotionless look plastered on and Caius was looking down at me with great amusement and wonder.

"Why young, _human _Bella how nice of you to drop by and visit," Aro glided over to me and grabbed my hand gracefully and pulled me softly to my feet. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it like a gentlemen. Nasty. . .

"Why have you decided to come visit us?" Aro asked while dropping my hand. I didn't dare make the move to wipe my hand off. I opened my mouth to say something but Aro strode away from me and started talking.

"Is it young Edward again?" He asked without looking at me.

"Err, no it isn't him. It's his brother actually." I said slowly and uncertainly. My heart skipped a few beats to its fast pace that it couldn't even keep up to.

"Calm down Ms. Bella, We will not harm or bite you." That's what they all say before they hurt you. I thought dully. Why in the world did Aro put in that last part? Is he trying to be funny? I blinked.

"What has Mr. Jasper or Mr. Emmett have done to you?" Aro asked kindly finally turning around.

"Well, you see" I begin before I was rudely cut off again by a huge sound of a Boom. Aro smiled a very creepy grin.

"Alec, will you go welcome our new guest?" Alec nodded and turned on his heel and went back through the door closing it behind him.

"Jane will you fetch Miss Bella some food from the kitchens?" Aro asked and Jane hissed in protest. She stormed past me and bumped into me knocking me into the ground. I landed with a _thud! _ I whimpered slightly and hugged my arm to my chest and looked down at my lap. More tears streamed down from my eyes. Jane was growling and hissing something out. I couldn't understand her. She was speaking too low and quickly from my lame human ears to hear. My thick brown hair covered my face as I heard some crash in the room. A door slammed shut and there was a low cracking sound and the hissing and growling was gone. I shaking with sobs as another door slammed.

"Bella," Emmett's voice boomed. Footsteps raced over to me and Emmett's strong arms wrapped themselves around me. He picked me up with his arm around my shoulders and in the crook of my knees. Emmett held me close to him and I buried my face into his cold chest. Sobs were making my body shake even worse than it was.

"Aro, we had enough of you. What did you do with my baby sister?" Emmett shouted clearly enraged.

"My, my, my it's been long since we seen each other Sandy. My offer still stands after all of those long years." I heard another furious hiss. I cringed. Emmett started whispering soothing words to me and rubbing circles in my back.

"No thank you Aro," Sandy hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Well then now to more important matters. Emmett Cullen your sister promised to change Bella in a month at the least. As you can plainly see that she is still human. We have came to the decision that it is now or never. Change her now or we will kill her right here and now," Aro said in a clam voice. Emmett growled.

"I will never let you hurt my baby sister again. You hurt my brother and you bother Carlisle. You want to kill u all but you will never do that to us again." Emmett growled.

"Are you asking for a fight Mr. Cullen?" Aro asked.

"Yes," Emmett replied curtly. I felt myself be placed behind Emmett and Sandy.

"Santiago, Corin," Aro called out, "Emmett Cullen and Sandy Greene are going to fight to protect Bella." I looked up to see to male vampires with bright crimson eyes walk in through the door on the other side of the room. The smiled with delight for a fight.

Santiago leaped for Sandy and went at her. Sandy leaped out him with wild eyes. My eyes widened as Emmett and Corin had a more graceful fight. The circled each other but Emmett would move from the side of the room where I was. Growls echoed in the room but then Emmett froze. He didn't move on inch and didn't even breathe. I looked around for the source and Alec was glaring at him.

Corin, with a gleeful smile, slowly prepared for attack. I flew to my feet and placed myself in between Emmett and Corin just as he swung at Emmett. He missed Emmett but he hit my square in the jaw. I went flying into the stone walls and fell crumpled into the hard wet stone wall. I screamed out in pain and every head whipped in look at me. I coughed up blood and Santiago's and Corin's eyes turned pitch black and widened. Sandy tackled him and Emmett shook his head when he got his senses back. He lunged at Corin.

"BELLA!" A beautiful angel shouted and chorus with a bunch of other voices as the light left my world.

**~Alice's POV~ Okay this is going to go back in time a little bit. Its going back to about the time when Bella escaped and the Cullens are on a plane to Volterra and almost there when a very worried call from Carlisle is received. LOL. **

"Carlisle what's up?" Edward asked.

"No way did he do that," Edward hissed as a vision submerged me.

_Bella was by the Volturi's alleyway in the clock tower courtyard that I and she had raced to save Edward. She was leaning against the brick wall trying to relax when Jane clamped a hand to her wrist after revealing herself. _

I snapped out of the horrible vision shaking in anger like Edward. I was silent when he was making small growling noises. Jasper and Rosalie were watching me wonderingly. Rosalie had the phone pressed to her ear and Jasper had his ear pressed to the back of the phone to hear Carlisle.

"Excuse me Miss, but no cell phones on when in the air. It will mess with the airplane's radio signals." A flight attendant said kindly, smiling.

"Bye Carlisle," Rosalie murmured before hanging up, turning off the phone, and snapping it shut. The flight attendant smiled and walked away. Rosalie looked mad and Jasper was watching me intently. Edward and I still hadn't said a single word.

"I . . . Hate . . . Flight . . . Attendants . . . so . . . much . . . you . . . can . . . not . . . tell . . . how . . . mad . . . I . . . am." Rose said really slowly. Jasper glanced at her and then at Edward and then back at me. Edward this cannot be happening. He didn't respond. He just stared at the head rest in front of him.

"Alice, please tell me what you just saw." Jasper asked. I haven't been quiet much on this flight and now I haven't said a word for five minutes since the vision. Rosalie was mumbling insults about flight attendants and Edward was still staring start a head rest.

"We will be landing in a few minutes. Please take your seats and buckle yourselves in." A voice said on the intercom. I buckled myself in the seat involuntarily. Jasper slightly smiled but then went emotionless. The plane quickly landed and we hurried off the plane. Rosalie went her separate way to go get a fast car. Edward was really out of it. He just stared out in front of him and Jasper pulled him along. Jasper asked my again what I saw but I hushed him with a finger to my mouth and mouth 'later'.

We walked out outside it was sunny out but there was a large over hang in front of the sliding doors. Rosalie pulled up to it and we piled in the car with tinted windows. We sped quickly out of the airport and I told Rosalie the directions to Volterra.

"What happened in your vision?" Jasper finally asked me.

"It was Bella and she was in the Alleyway that the Volturi's entrance to their castle is and Jane caught her. I think Bella somehow managed to run away from Emmett, Sandy, and Seth. Bella also mouth 'Help me'." I explained quickly before another vision over took me.

_Emmett was holding Bella close as Aro confronted them. He was talking about how I didn't keep my promise and Bella was going to pay for it. Then Emmett just exploded. He told Aro off and threatened him viciously. Then Santiago and Corin of the Volturi marched into the room and a fight broke out. _

The vision erupted as Edward was hissing again. The sun was still shining brightly as we pulled into the clock tower courtyard. We finally made it after avoiding a million mini marketplaces, and other cars and people. There was luckily, a shadow from the wall. Thankfully it was four o'clock and the sun was making shadows. Rosalie pulled the car to the shadows and we all climbed out.

Edward took off running for the alleyway which was still black. We all ran after him and followed him down in the shadows. None of the Volturi members was lurking in the shadows. Good news for us. We came to the black hole in the ground. Edward hopped in first after we caught up to him. I followed in hot on his trail and then Rosalie and finally Jasper. My feet hit the wet cold dark stone ground as I landed in the corridor. I moved out of the way of Rose and Jasper.

"Guys prepare for a fight." Edward finally said. We all gasped in shock that was the first word he said in forever.

We all started sprinting down the corridors and up a flight of steps. No vampires were slinking in the hallways. We flew past Gianna who was at her desk. What an idiot of a human to be working for them. Edward led us to the palace doors. We flew into the room just in time to see Bella go flying through the air and hit a hard stone wall.

"Bella," Edward shouted and we all copied him. Jane dashed into the room and smiled at Edward. _Edward, watch out for Jane and Alec. _ Alec was standing five feet in front of Aro. I lunged myself out him with no delay.

I suddenly like I was on fire. I dropped to the ground and writhed in pain. I felt a cooling sensation as I lost my senses to Alec.

**~A/n~**

**Hey guys sorry for the longish wait for the chapter. You're probably like 'What's the jerky wrong with this author.' But I've been busy helping at a camp all week. Monday I was really tired and then went to a friend's house. Tuesday and Wednesday I have no excuse why I didn't write besides tiredness. Thursday for a reward my friends who are P.A.'s got to go bowling for free. Then Friday I was too lazy. But this chapter is long. The longest one I have. Almost 4,000 words and its 8 pages long. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**My question of the magical chapter: Who is your favourite Volturi member and why?**

**~Twerd~**


	11. The Clock Moved, Backwards?

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. ……. I'm only borrowing the characters. ………… I only have my plotline. ..…… I do not own anything. . …… I am not Stephenie Meyer nor will I ever be. Got it?**

**Recap****:**** We all started sprinting down the corridors and up a flight of steps. No vampires were slinking in the hallways. We flew past Gianni who was at her desk. What an idiot of a human to be working for them. Edward led us to the palace doors. We flew into the room just in time to see Bella go flying through the air and hit a hard stone wall.**

"**Bella," Edward shouted and we all copied him. Jane dashed into the room and smiled at Edward. ****Edward, watch out for Jane and Alec. ****Alec was standing five feet in front of Aro. I lunged myself out him with no delay.**

**I suddenly felt like I was on fire. I dropped to the ground and writhed in pain. I felt a cooling sensation as I lost my senses to Alec.**

**Chapter 11: The Clock Moved**_**, Backwards**_**????**

**~Bella's POV~**

…

My head throbbed painfully. I was awake. The pain in my forehead kept me up. I wanted to open my eyes because I knew Edward was at my side holding my cold hand but my eyes refused my wish.

…

The pain was gone. I opened my eyes. I squinted. The light was bright to my unadjusted eyes. I saw the plain white walls. I smelled the sharp sterile smell of a hospital or a lab. I grimaced. I was alone. I jumped out of the bed. There were no doors, no windows. The room was completely white with no color. I screamed and my legs collapsed underneath me. My eyes were wild.

…

I jolted right up in my bed. My bedroom was dark. I rubbed my eyes trying to see better. I sighed in relief. It was all a bad dream. I was safe at the Cullen's house having a 'sleep over' with Alice. I climbed out of Edward's soft, fluffy bed and switched a light on. Nothing was different. I checked myself over for wounds from Emmett and his crazy adventures. I had no scars.

I ran from the room and flew down the stairs without tripping. Emmett was sitting on the coach playing video games. Esme's prized grandfather clock was tipped over and had glass covered the floor.

"Emmett what time is it?" I gasped out. I was bewildered.

"I don't know. Two o'clock in the morning? What are you doing up this late Bella?" Emmett asked, stopping the game to look at me.

"I just had this crazy dream about you, Seth, Sandy, and me." I went on to explain it. Emmett appeared to be listening intently to my tall tell and nodded. When I finished he grinned like a mad man.

"Where are Edward and the rest of them?" I asked surprised the Edward hadn't came and got me from Emmett yet.

"They went out hunting like thirty minutes ago. They left me in charge because I went hunting yesterday. So it's just you and me. Want to do something fun?" Emmett ran over to me and flung me on to his back. I screamed as he darted outside and took off into the forest. I buried my face into his back. I clung on to him for dear life. My hair whipped in the air.

"Bella we stopped. You can look now." Emmett nudged me and placed me on the ground. My legs trembled slightly. I opened my eyes and found us at the Quileute border.

"What are we doing here?" I gasped out.

"Trying to find Seth so we can do some fun stuff like in your dream," Emmett explained as the sandy colored wolf stepped out of the bushes his shoulders squared off.

"Hey teenage mutant wolf," Emmett said cheerfully, "Do you want to help Bella and I fulfill her long life dream?" Seth ran to the bushes and phased.

"What would that be?" Seth said stepping out towards us.

"Helping her to gain human experiences, but in a better way than little old worry wart, Edward, would have thought of."

"Like what would we do?" Seth asked. I looked around for a way to escape Emmett's evil dark powerful and evil force. I judged the distance between me and the magical border. I slowly inched towards it while Emmett was distracted. He ignored me. Stupid old vampire. I looked at the distance: there was still three feet. Three feet separated me from being free of that nut case that Edward calls his brother.

I ran for it. I tripped over the line. I felt air whoosh towards me. I flipped over and looked up. Emmett was barely missing the border line. He looked like he was running into an invisible wall that only she could see. I laughed.

"Bella how did you do that?" Emmett cried out like a baby.

"I am deeply sorry Emmett that you have the intention span of a goldfish. And that is depressing for a vampire."

Emmett frowned. "Care to help out Seth buddy?" I felt myself be lifted. I was passed from burning hands to freezing hands. I wiggled and gasped. Emmett just held me tighter and tighter. I felt like I was being constricted. Seth crossed the border. Grr, he was going to do this.

"Seth I almost died in my dreams about ten million times." I said looking hopefully up Seth's tall figure. I smiled like angel hoping to be let free of my cage of arms.

"Emmett said he wouldn't be that carefree." That's why dream-Emmett really didn't care for us. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I trust Emmett but not as much as I trust Alice or Edward.

"I won't let you get hurt Bella. But since you dreamt the idea I'll let you choose what you want to do first." I sighed and covered my face. I could feel the rush of the wind. He must be running.

…

I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do. I mean Emmett wouldn't allow me to go back to Edward. But some time ago I must have fell asleep in Emmett's arms because the next minute I'm being shaken awake.

"Bella wake up now. We're here. You need to wake up. Bella are you there?" Emmett's loud voice boomed in my ear. I groaned. I opened my eyes. I screamed … almost. Emmett cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Why are we on an airplane?" I managed to ask when Emmett removed his hand. Seth was unloading luggage as the pilot person said something about shifting luggage.

"Well you fell asleep, we got on an airplane, I checked the forecast for the next few days for here, and never underestimate the power of sunglasses." He whipped out a pair and put them on me. Frowning, I glared at him. He smiled at me as we exited the terminal. **((Um, I never been to an airport before so I know nothing about them and I'm too lazy to Google how they work and my cats say hi.))**

"Wait, where are we?" I asked as we left the airport. It was dark and cloudy out, yet warm. The airport wasn't the biggest but definitely not the smallest airport. I couldn't tell what time of day it was and I didn't have a watch.

"We're in Kentucky. At the airport on the Ohio and Kentucky border to be precise. We're going to _Kings Island. _It's better than whatever you came up with." Emmett walked over to a random bright yellow car and effortlessly hijacked it in like a minute. He hot-wired the car and got it to start. "Everybody get in."

It took an hour drive there for Emmett but for any other human probably two hours. Well an hour and thirty-five minutes if you want to include the high speed chase Emmett did with a police officer or two. We're probably on FBI's most wanted list now, no thanks to him.

We entered the huge crowded and lively park. There was a huge mini Eiffel Tower that was a light blue in the middle of the park. There was a long rectangle pool of water that started near the entrance and stopped by the Eiffel Tower. The roar of the rushing water came from the multiply fountains in the pool of crystal clear water. A bunch of stores lined the main street on either side of the huge pool. Trees lined the pool of water along with railings and benches. People laughing and screaming hurt my ear drums.

Emmett led us down one side of the pool with a disgusted look on his face. He probably smelt the intoxicating smell of funnel cakes, hotdogs, and french fries that drifted through the air making my stomach growl. Seth probably thought the same way by the way his copied mine. His mouthing was watering pretty badly. The moment was ruined when Emmett's cell phone rang.

"Hello Edward." I could hear shouting on the other line as we walked aimlessly for now through the park looking at the many colorful rides that awaited us. I wanted so badly to talk to Edward but I knew Emmett would never, NEVER let me talk to Edward let alone touch a phone.

"Yeah whatever Eddie-boy, Bye," Emmett hung up leaving me disappointed and even more mad at him. I crossed my arms and ignored Emmett.

"So what do you guys want to ride?" He asked us. Seth jumped excitedly like a little kid seeing a magic trick.

"Let's ride that one." Seth said and Emmett laughed like maniac. I jerked up head and looked to where Seth was pointing. I froze and then tripped and fell down the stairs we were walking down. I ignored the shocked crowd around me and jumped up. No, way am I riding that monster of a roller coaster. My mouth was hanging up at the coaster. Emmett and Seth grabbed me by the arms and dragged me to the line. The creepy coaster was called _Diamondback. _It was scary.

"Hey Bella guess what? The highest point on this roller coaster is 230 feet high and the first drop is 215 feet. Is that crazy?" Emmett exclaimed as the line moved ahead as we got nearer to my doom. My stomach dropped.

"Wh-wh-what?" I stuttered out. I felt sick. It suddenly felt very hot here in the line. I shivered regardless of the heat. Emmett helped me walk when the line moved. Seth just rolled his eyes and laughed at me. We stepped into a fan blowing a mist of water at the people in line. That helped me calm down but not a lot.

"Calm down Bella before you have a heart attack. Because I am pretty sure Edward wouldn't like you dead very much." Another twenty minutes passed and we walked up some wooden steps to get to where you're loaded on to the coaster. I stared at the coaster in fear. At the end there was a small pool of water that the coaster went down to help slow the ride. That scared me even worse because with my luck I would fall out and drown in the murky pond. Emmett started laughing and I turned around to face him and to tell him to stop laughing at me but he was laughing at something else. On the side was a clear box screwed down to a solid rock shelf that was full of broken sunglasses, cameras, cell phones, music players, and flip flops. I gasped.

"Ha, losers can't hold on to their things." Emmett found a total joke out of this. Other people in line were gasping like me, pointing at the box, and feeling their pockets nervously.

…

We were loaded on to the ride. I was grasping the handles that came forward that went over your lap to keep you in. The ride jerked forward. I glanced at Emmett who sat next to me on the other seat that reminded me of a bike. He was grinning like an idiot, in other words like himself on a normal day. Seth sat in the middle on the same car but in front of me and Emmett with some stranger by his side. The train jerked forward and I squeaked.

"I hate you Emmett so much. I love you EDWARD CULLEN. I'LL MISS YOU WHEN I DIE BECAUSE OF THIS RIDE." I screamed as we headed up the first hill. The train clicked on the hill as we were forced up. Emmett roared out laughter as the front of the train (the part we're on) started inching downward. The rest of the train slipped down the top of the hill and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**A/N**

**Hey I'm back. I had this writer's block forever.**

**So I know you hate me for never updating this summer but please review. I'm soooo happy I got my one hundredth reviewer. Thanks to **JasperSAYSrelax128**for being the official 100****th**** reviewer! *throws party* you should totally check out her stories they rock. (My sister was number 100, but she doesn't matter)**

**So please review.**

**Oh yeah almost forgot my question. Hm. What's your favorite roller coaster you rode and why? And if you don't like roller coasters then tell me your favorite amusement park and why, never forget why. Never. Bye**

**~Twerd~**


	12. I Face My Dream

**I'M BACK! =D**

**The Misadventures of Bella and Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything . **

**Recap****:**_"I hate you Emmett so much. I love you EDWARD CULLEN. I'LL MISS YOU WHEN I DIE BECAUSE OF THIS RIDE." I screamed as we headed up the first hill. The train clicked on the hill as we were forced up. Emmett roared out laughter as the front of the train (the part we're on) started inching downward. The rest of the train slipped down the top of the hill and I screamed at the top of my lungs._

**Chapter 12: I face my dream**

**~Bella's POV~**

A week later had passed. I almost throw up from the deadly rollercoaster. And luckily for me, it has been sunny outside so we've been stuck inside a hotel. But after a few days, a vampire, wolf, and a human in the same room for a week is chaotic. Emmett and Seth have been driving me up a wall. They wouldn't let me unpack my bags because at a moment's notice a cloud could come and cover the sun and we can make a mad dash for it. Emmett's words not mine. It all started with this.

…

I watched as the boys ran around the mini arcade blasting people up and crashing into each other while racing.

"I'm going to beat you wolf boy." Emmett cried out as he jerked the stirring wheel. Seth growled inhumanly and I watched a little six year boy run away crying to his mom. The mom shot Emmett, Seth, and I a nasty look and I blushed. She picked up her balling child and walked over to the front desk. Her judging eyes kept flickering towards us.

"Shut up you filthy bloodsucker!" Seth shouted whipping around the digital racetrack. "Get out of the way!"

This is going to be a long night. I slipped away slightly from my distracted friends as the hotel's manager walked over. The mother and child waited by the front desk. The manager guy flinched when he saw their height and Seth's muscles. I felt honestly felt bad for the guy. He looked like he was about to pee himself or at least faint.

"Excuse me, but I need you to ask you guys to leave the arcade." The manger trembled and stuttered through his words.

Seth glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes and dismissed the vibrating guy. Emmett laughed at him causing the guy to jump and to squeak like a mouse. Seth sniggered and grinned ear to ear. I buried my face into my hands. Poor, guy. I peeked between my fingers as the guy tried and failed to summon the courage to say something.

"Si-Sir." The guy tried to form a sentence but it wasn't working in his favor.

…

"Emmett stop poking me," Seth hissed. Emmett has been poking him in his sleep for the past hour and he decided now to wake up.

"No." He replied bluntly. I sighed and dropped my head into a pillow.

"This is so boring. . . HEY!" Seth jumped up and thought for a moment. His face conflicted with emotions.

"I don't have to stay here." He realized. Lucky him. Seth ran from the room and down the fire escape stairs sounding alarms until the door closed. I peered out the window and watched him scream like a banshee and dash for the forest. Wow.

"How rude." Emmett muttered. I stared at him blankly. What was wrong with this boy? He grinned mischievously at me. He had this evil little gleam in his eyes. I frowned.

…

"Emmett put the fire out!" I screamed at him. I wheezed on the dark choking smoke that was filling the huge room. Emmett shoved me down to the uncontaminated air. He ripped off the entire oven door and slid out the burning cookies. He poured water on the pan that had sizzling bacon strips on it and flames erupted violently from the pan. I gasped out in shock. I gagged at the awful smell. It smelt like burning chocolate and drying cow pies on a windy day. He dropped the tray of cookies into the soap filled sink showering me in icky water. I scrambled to my feet and tried to flee the blazed kitchen but I skidded on white goopy flour and murky water mixture. I coughed hard. The flames were chewing on the smooth maple countertops and eating the dry wall. I shrieked as somebody scooped me up.

"Calm down miss we'll get you out." Coughing on the grey smoke, I managed to look up into the firefighter's eyes. Darkness evaded the edges of my eye sight. The world twirled like a n ballerina around me as I was carried outside. The sun's rays hit me sending panic through me. How was Emmett going to get out? A news crew swarmed and rushed over to us like a moth to a flame the women spoke in a tragic horror-stricken voice that was overdramatic. An E.M.T. crew rushed over with a gurney and forced me on it.

"Calm miss. You're safe." The medical guy placed a mask on my face to help me breathe. He placed my hands on top of it to hold it. My eyes burned as my vision defogged. Tears, nature's way of cleaning your weak defenseless eyes, streamed out of my cheeks. The wind whipped my hair wildly. A few cameras watched me intently. I slid my eyes close to calm my racing erratic heart.

"Psst! Bella." My eyes fluttered open and I gazed at the woods beside the hotel. Emmett was peeking out of the bushes waving for me to come over. I shook my head. He waved more frantically for me. I sighed and glanced around. Nobody was watching me. No cameras were on me. I ripped the mask thing off of my face. I rubbed my jaw bone. Stupid suction. I jogged to the forest and disappeared in the dark shadows of the trees. I watched guiltily as the whole entire building was engulfed with flames and as fire fighters tried to fight off the inferno.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to do that." I exploded.

"Shut up Emmett. You never mean to do anything but cause trouble. You're a burden to everybody. You would kill the whole world with one of your stupid pranks if Carlisle and Edward weren't around to stop your stupidity. So far you've caused me to get sick; you burnt down a hotel, trapped poor Seth, and caused me so much pain. I hate you." I stormed off into the woods sobbing. I never yelled at anybody in the whole world like that before. I felt horrible. But it also felt good to release my trapped pitiful emotions. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I wrapped my arms around me and just cried my pain and loneliness away.

I missed Edward my lover. I missed Alice my best friend in the whole world. I missed Jasper my emotion therapist. I missed Carlisle my second father. I missed Esme my second mother. Heck, I even missed Rosalie my sister. I missed Charlie my true caring loving father.

"Bella." Emmett placed a cool hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my face and eyes clean and looked up at him. He held his arms out for to be carried. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me away.

"What the hell did you do Emmett?" Seth asked appearing out of the woods.

…

"Bella meet the real Sandy. Sandy meet human Bella." Emmett introduced us. I held out my hand and her freezing cold one shook it. My dreams couldn't even describe how wrong they were to the real Sandy. Sandy had long dirty blonde hair that was pin straight. The real Sandy was a just little taller than my 5 foot 4 inch height. But she still had a perfect smile. ((Dream Sandy- I looked up at her and she was pale. I mean vampire pale. She had bright gold eyes. She had sleek black hair that was cut extremely short. Sandy was really tall almost as tall as Emmett. She had a perfect smile.))

"Hey Bella. What do you want Emmett? This better not be another prank. The last one ended up horriblely wrong. Emmett got sent to jail. But that's another story." Sandy gave Emmett the evil eye.

"I need you to watch Bella for a few days." Emmett pushed me towards the female vampire and who pushed me back.

"Why should I?" She retorted.

"Because Edward and Alice are going to kill me. They keep calling me and texting me and I want it to stop. Sooo I'm going to go back home and yell at them and I know Bella will be safe here because Alice is blind." Emmett explained.

"I would love to see them kill you but seeing how on world news I saw you almost get this girl killed, I'll take care of her." Sandy pulled me towards and slammed the door in Emmett's face. Sandy led me to an empty bedroom that had a bed and a dresser. She handed me a pile of clothes and told me to take a shower. She pushed me towards a door and I obeyed. I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. My face was smeared with back soot and my hair was knotted and greasy. I had a bruise on my cheek and a scratch on my forehead. I hopped into the shower with my clothes on.

…

I ambled out of the shower blissfully feeling refreshed and content with myself. I wandered throughout the house until I found Sandy staring blankly at the T.V. She didn't notice me walking in.

"Sandy?" I asked. My voice was loud in the quiet room. She jumped. Her head snapped in my direction. She watched me as I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me. Her voice was smooth and emotionless. She turned back to the off T.V. and stared at it. My stomach growled and she cracked a grin.

"What do you want pizza?" She asked holding a phone in her hand.

"Sure." I answered.

"She dialed a number and ordered a cheese pizza and a pepperoni pizza for me. She hung up.

"Go ahead and sit down." I sat down in an arm chair. I wrapped my arms around my chest. I was cold. I could see my breath in the air. My teeth were shattering. Sandy gave me a strange look.

"Do humans usually do that?" She asked turning once again back to the T.V. that was still off.

"Y-y-yes. I-its c-c-c-cold." I answered.

"I don't ever remember being cold. I don't remember being warm either. What does it feel like to be cold?" Sandy asked me. Her voice slow and thoughtful, it was kind of scary.

"It feels cold." I said through my still chattering voice.

"Oh." Sandy said softly keeping that soft distant emotionless voice she had since I got into her house. She sounded . . . I don't know. She sounds as if she had a long life and her voice is forever quiet and lost in the world that was constantly changing.

"Are you tired?" She asked after I yawned. I blinked. I felt exhausted but my hungry and my coldness was keeping me awake.

"No." I said. Sandy got up and walked over to a little box on the wall and pressed a button. The roar of a furnace drowned out the ringing silence. Sandy sat back down on the black leather coach and can you guess? She stared at the T.V. I kept glancing between her and the T.V. I didn't know what to make of them. I don't know how long I was sitting there awkwardly but the doorbell rang and it was the pizza. Sandy strolled to the door and whips out a hand full of cash. I watch as she pays the guy and set the pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of me. She opened the boxes and gags at what I'm guessing are their smell. But to me it smelt like heaven.

"I never smelt something so nauseating in my whole entire existence. What does it taste like?" I blink. She made the pizza sound like dog poo.

"Umm. It tastes like cheese and pizza sauce." I scooped up a slice of the cheese pizza and as soon as I bit into it I almost spit it back up. The greasy bite of old cheese and sloppy sauce slithered down my throat into my unfortunate stomach. I dropped the slice back down on the other pizza.

"This is disgusting." I exclaimed.

"You don't like the question able smelling pizza?" Sandy asked. She was back on the coach but was watching me and not the blank T.V. screen. I shook my head 'no'.

"Do you have anything to drink?" I asked.

"Nope I don't have anything to drink." Sandy answered bluntly.

"Water?"

"No, I don't have any water. I don't drink any human liquids." I stared at her. She had an interesting way with forming sentences.

"Would you like me to order any more food or any drinks for you?" She asked.

"umm, no thank you. But I could try." I suggested. I did not want to go through disgusting pizza again.

Sandy tossed me the ancient phone to me.

"Phone book, please."

"Here's a phone book you can use." The phone book came flying through the air. I almost caught it but it slipped through my fingers and whacked me on the head. Throbbing, I rubbed my forehead tenderly. I looked at Sandy shocked. She was giggling her little head off.

"Do humans not know how to catch flying objects?" Sandy asked. I sighed.

"Well not this human."

I picked up the phone book of the old carpet that had a crazy hotel pattern on it but I knew we were in an apartment. I was about to flip open the phone book but the delivery date caught my eye. The phone book was delivered eight years and five months and two days ago.

"This won't work." I said holding up the phone book for Sandy who was, once again, staring at the T.V.

"Why won't my only phone book not work for you?" Sandy asked strangely.

"It's too old." I stood up and walked over to Sandy and waved the front page in front of her face. "Do you have a car? We could go through town looking for a pizza place."

"Yes, I do have a car you may use to look for a pizza place." Sandy stood and pulled a pair of car keys out of her pocket.

"Where are we?" I asked. I remember a short raod trip but with Emmett's illegal acts we could be halfway around the world and I wouldn't know.

"Um," Sandy paused. She glanced at the blank T.V. What was with this girl? "I don't think I should disclose that information with you. I don't want Emmett to do horrible things to me."

...

~Emmett's POV~

Poor Bella has to deal with Sandy. I mean she's totally cool at times but the other times she's so stiff and outdated. But she seemed to be in her cool mode besides the fact that she didn't like my pranks. My pranks were so awesome but I guess she couldn't handle them. Wimp.

My phone in my pocket vibrated and I cringed.

_Where is she? Tell me now Emmett. She's not with you and we saw her on the news. TELL US NOW BEFORE WE KILL YOU AGAIN EMMETT _

_Love,_

_Alice_

That chick is screwed up sometimes. I dialed her number and turned on the radio. Music blarred from the speakers blocking out the sound of the phone dialing which was extremely short.

"EMMETT IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHERE SHE IS THIS MOMENT YOU ARE GONG TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER CHANGED." Alice screamed into my ear. I hummed along to the radio into the voice receiver and ignored Alice.

"She's fine."

"EMMETT where is she?" Alice sounded broken. Her voice cracked which was unusual for her or any vampire. It must be hard to feel the despair and desperation. Oh well.

"Somewhere safe but you'll come get her if-"The dial tone cut me off.

"How rude." I muttered.

**HIYA everybody. I had writer's block for awhile. A long while. Any way. I just finished the 12****th ****of Misadventures. Okay, I wrote this awhile ago but I don't quite like this chapter so I'm going to currently add some well needed sparkle and coolness to this before I post it. YEAH! LOL. So how do you all like the new Sandy? How are all you guys? **

**P.S. I'm going to put a poll on my profile for 'The BEST pizza place' so you'll be the ones deciding which place Bella and Sandy will be going to find the best pizza yeah. Lol.**

**~Twerd 3~**


	13. AN Please Read

A/N:

Hey is me! I haven't updated in about two years but I was wondering if you all wanted me to finish this up or leave it the way it is because I don't really like Twilight that much anymore. (Hence the reason I changed my name) I could probably manage to finish it off without it seeming to stop randomly but I do know. I've been working on more serious writing and not into writing fanfics and stuff. Plus I think my writing has matured since the start of this story to where I am now. Just tell me what you think please.

If you guys want me to continue writing this and finish it up then give me some ideas or something. One the reasons I stopped this story was because of me having a writer's block and that's mostly gone for now. It is really annoying. I'll put a poll on my profile so I can keep track of it easier but you can review to this note too. But don't do both or tell me if you voted when you reply to this chapter. I have 158 reviews and still getting them too. I just want to know how many people want me to finish it or leave is as it is.

Thank You again for even bothering to read this story. As I go back and reread my story I see so many mistakes, typos, and just bad grammar/punctuation in it. I can't stand reading this so I don't know how you all attempted to do so. Maybe I was funny (I don't see how I made this funny) and that was enough to ignore the horrid and immature writing of mine.

Ninja :P


End file.
